


一根魔杖尖上能容纳几个巫师跳舞？【哈德/娱乐向】

by ouhajime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is a Magician, M/M, Magic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: When a magician waves his hand and says, "This is where the magic is happening."The real trick is happening somewhere else.——Now You See Me
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 29





	1. Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> • 灵感来自《Now You See Me》，第一部四个人的技能全给德拉科了  
>  • 因为设定方面和下一个需要我逛巴黎的正经长篇很像，大概算是用来过渡  
>  • 会有大段大段的魔术描写，因为我喜欢  
>  • 为了写魔术师小白鼬我买了一堆花切扑克来练习花切，我可真敬业呢！（方向不对  
>  • 我就是单纯想写特别帅的魔术师小白鼬而已，没什么正经剧情，不能保证质量  
>  • 爽文，ooc预警  
>  • 会总结一下所有的魔术参考视频
> 
> • BGM：Carys Selvey-Shallow

尖叫声冲破了欢呼的浪潮。

哈利几乎是被自己手中的魔杖扯着原地转了半个圈，好不容易站稳，他惊讶地看到原本挤满了人的小广场居然空出了一大块，魔杖失去了拉力，然而战斗本能足够让他在短短的一瞬间搞清楚自己应该面对的方向。

视线尽头漂着一块半透明的盾牌，盾牌后，德拉科･马尔福惊恐的表情他只记得他曾经通过另一个人的眼看到过。

* * *

  
音乐声从左到右围绕着奏鸣，人群的欢呼比背景音更加震耳。

舞台依旧漆黑一片，然而这并不能阻挡观众们的热情，尖叫的浪潮一波接着一波，直到射灯在黑色的幕布上照出一个成人高的光斑才被掌声压了下去。等掌声平息，光斑的位置从下而上缓缓出现了烟雾，随着射灯熄灭，舞台被更柔和的光照亮，烟雾瞬间变成了成群的白鸽往高处四散着飞去。目光再次回到幕布上，先前光斑的位置处不知何时出现了一个人。

舞台上的人向观众们深深鞠了一躬，扎成马尾的长发从一侧肩膀滑了下来。他穿着黑色的西装裤，白色的衬衫外套着深蓝的低腰马甲，两只袖子都卷到了胳膊肘以上，左手带着长袖露指手套，刻意得明显是为了挡住什么。

那人伸出左手竖起两根手指抵在嘴唇上，轻轻“嘘”了一声。

这一声仿佛有魔法，会场里顿时安静了下来。

魔术师顺势用左手打了个清脆的响指，一叠背面图案像是绿色回旋镖的扑克牌在他手中展开了扇形，右手紧接着如法炮制。他走近舞台边缘，半蹲在向下走的台阶上，两只手翻了翻让前排观众看到扑克的正反两面。毫无疑问那是一副全新的、甚至可能是踏上舞台之前才刚拆封的牌。

魔术师将两叠牌收在一起重新洗牌，然后把它们盖在掌心中，装模作样地吹了口气。

随着他在一只手中将一整副牌展开，观众席从前到后发出了惊讶的感叹：每一张牌上都用马克笔写着相同的内容——NO.XIII Draco Malfoy。

金发的魔术师蹦蹦跳跳地回到舞台中央，举起手臂像是无声的欢呼，然后将那些签了名的扑克一张张往观众席不同的方向扔去。

接到牌的人压低声音的尖叫和周围人羡慕的低语使得会场再次乱了起来。

这不是什么新鲜事儿，稍微对德拉科･马尔福有所了解的观众都知道这个金发魔术师的一大特点是喜欢在表演过程中乱送观众东西，大多数还不便宜。实际上，根据脱口秀采访，借魔术表演送宣传单是他在最初默默无闻时期为自己宣传的主要手段。

当然，如今早已经没了宣传的必要，虽然说句实话，哪怕再好的舞台魔术都不会开成稍有名气歌手演唱会的规模，又不是每个人都能变走自由女神像。但即便如此他也很出名，每次舞台魔术的门票都会被买光。观众们更是热衷于收藏他送出的东西。

然而，虽然德拉科･马尔福喜欢送东西，但没人知道为什么他并不那么热衷于签名，更不要说全场范围送一副签了名的扑克牌了。

单凭这一点这场魔术就值了它的票价。

魔术师手里的牌很快只剩下一张红桃K，他撑着下巴作思考状，视线扫过一排排挥着手臂喊的观众，最后停留在二楼一个安静的角落。

这绝对不是随机的。

灰蓝色对上绿色的时候，哈利･波特心想。

他知道我在这儿。

否则德拉科･马尔福绝不可能顿都不会顿一下，把哈利･波特当成普通的观众用“就是你了”的手势指着他，而后攒足力气，让手中剩下的最后一张扑克牌飞向二楼。

除非失忆。

考虑到失忆了还能熟练运用魔法这种事前所未闻，不信就看看洛哈特，因此，哈利并不认为这是需要考虑的情况之一，除非他真的完全没有使用魔法。

当扑克回转着接近哈利时，他的找球手本能刚要发挥作用，万万没想到那张背面看上去像是回旋镖的牌真的像回旋镖一样从他的指尖溜走，又回到了德拉科手里。魔术师看上去很惊讶，仿佛这是意外。观众席上充满了笑声，哈利收回手猛地拍在椅子扶手上，这就要站起来找魔术师算账，又硬生生被他旁边的人按了下去。

“冷静，波特。”里德･杰克逊——五年前他正式加入傲罗之后被分配的搭档——用干巴巴的声音说，“现在刚开始，你不会想当着这么多麻瓜的面惹上麻烦。”

对，他不想，但这并不代表他不敢。哈利･波特从来不是遵守规矩的代名词。

“他在挑衅我。”哈利怒视年长的傲罗。

“所以你打算现在就逮捕他，理由是他挑衅你？”里德向哈利皱眉，“我以为你是专业的，波特。”

哈利夸张地深呼吸，努力把自己钉在座位上。有时候他会想罗巴兹是不是看不惯自己才专门让他这么一个死板的人搭档，虽然用赫敏的话说这叫为了能力互补。

互补他个梅林的胡子。在哈利看来里德唯一令人不想抱怨的地方只有那个老傲罗不会因为哈利是所谓的救世主而对他另眼相看，其他时候他都不得不克制着自己不要一拳打过去。

好不容易才冷静下来，哈利再次看向舞台，德拉科恰好也抬头看着他，皮肤苍白的魔术师站在黑色的舞台上简直会反光。他的表情没有破绽，保持着似笑非笑的扑克脸指了指自己胸口，示意哈利去看同样的位置。

德拉科･马尔福是个很差劲的演员，至少在哈利的印象中如此。他皱起眉，不明所以地低下头：因为要坐在一群麻瓜中间，哈利今天穿的是件夹克而不是傲罗长袍，德拉科示意的位置处刚好有一个口袋。他疑惑地看了看德拉科，魔术师点点头，还是不说话，于是哈利只好将手伸进口袋——

——从里面掏出一张牌面是金红色牡鹿、签有NO.XIII Draco Malfoy的JOKER。

这绝对不是巧合。

人群为这个魔术欢呼起来，德拉科得意地接受崇拜，哈利的指甲几乎捏透了扑克牌。

对别人来说牡鹿或许没什么大不了的含义，但那是哈利的守护神，魔法界尽人皆知，更不要说金红色毫无疑问代表了格兰芬多。突然间，他们就像是回到了霍格沃茨时期，不管是在什么场合下德拉科·马尔福看到哈利·波特的第一反应永远是管他三七二十一先挑衅了再说，根本不在乎后果。

“你觉得他是怎么办到的？”里德的声音将哈利从沉思中拉了出来，“这么远的距离，他用的是什么魔咒？我没看到他什么时候拿出过魔杖，手套的长度也不够把魔杖藏起来。”

“这不一定是要用魔法（magic），”哈利猛地回过神来，低声解释：“麻瓜的魔术（magic）基本上都是凭借手速和视觉错误让人觉得就像是魔法一样，刚才这种甚至都只需要技巧就能办到。”

装得和很懂一样，实际上十一岁之后就逐渐远离了麻瓜世界的哈利对魔术并没有特别多的了解，这件案子递到他手里后他才开始疯狂补习魔术知识。他只记得小时候，曾经在做饭的时候瞥见过德思礼家电视上的魔术表演，但弗农姨父总是大喊着那是毫无意义的、疯狂的、低级的障眼法，是失败者博人眼球的伎俩，然后狠狠地按下换台键。现在想来，那可能是他把对巫师的厌恶延伸到了魔术师身上。

舞台上，德拉科把一根手杖变成了一捧玫瑰，捡了几支送给前排观众后将剩下的插到黑色半透明的玻璃花瓶中。

“不，那是魔法。”里德指着德拉科坚定地说，“麻瓜办不到那个。”

透明的玻璃花瓶随着德拉科上升的手势逐渐被注满了水，紧接着“嘭”地一声，红玫瑰变成了蓝色。

哈利翻了个大大的白眼。先不说德拉科能不能不用魔法做到这种程度，根据他不全面的了解，麻瓜当然可以做到把手杖变成玫瑰的把戏，这简直是魔术中最常见的一种，相比之下哈利更好奇的是自己口袋里的那张牌是谁在什么时候放进去的。他可以肯定没人对自己施咒：大概是长期身为伏地魔魂器之一产生的副作用，在伏地魔的灵魂碎片死亡后，哈利意识到自己对魔法的敏感度比任何巫师都要高，没有人可以在哈利察觉不到的情况下对他施咒。曾经有几次在酒吧之夜喝醉睡过去之后，赫敏试图用悬浮咒把他和罗恩从地板上挪开，结果却惊醒了哈利。

合理思考是有人趁哈利不注意用手放进去的，这个可能性就很大了，排队进门的时候人多到胳膊都伸不开，哈利被撞了不止一次，而且这样就能顺便解释为什么德拉科看到他并不惊讶，因为魔术师早就知道他来了。

哈利一直觉得像里德这样的巫师的想法很奇怪，他们不支持伏地魔的纯血至上论，不认为麻瓜比巫师低级，却固执地不肯接受麻瓜可以领先巫师很多年的事实。他们不认为麻瓜们可以借助“飞机”飞起来，认为“冰箱”不过是毫无用处的铁皮，更不承认魔术表演实际上和魔法毫无关系。

哈利边心不在焉地看着魔术师的身影，边思考要如何甩开里德自己调查这件案子。

傲罗司之所以接到投诉是因为一个和里德有类似思考模式的人在伦敦看到了德拉科·马尔福——对，他甚至敢用真名，投诉的人就这点冷嘲热讽了不下于十分钟——魔术表演的海报，那人认为德拉科违反了保密法。

虽然出于众所周知的原因没人会为马尔福说话，但麻瓜出身的、还有混血的巫师们都不真的认为德拉科使用了魔法。毕竟怎么说呢，那可是魔术，谁小时候没有一段因为看过魔术表演而渴望成为魔术师的时期呢？他们的确都不喜欢德拉科·马尔福，但那不代表他们想接这个案子然后变成个笑话。

各种稀奇古怪的推卸理由被其他傲罗们找了个遍，当案子被推到哈利手里时他已经找不到可以用的理由了。当时里德还在处理之前的文书工作，于是哈利只好一个人去罗巴兹的办公室耐着性子听他解释情况。

“等等，先生，我不明白，”解释了大半天， 哈利总算找到机会举手打断，“如果你了解麻瓜魔术，为什么还非要人去调查这件事？”

“你到底有没有听我说话，傲罗波特？”罗巴兹不满地敲着桌子，“魔术表演从最开始就不是问题，但是马尔福在表演结束后——”

“会送出一些他家的古董工艺品，是的，我听到了。但那只是普通的工艺品而不是什么黑魔法物品不是吗？他把自己的东西送出去哪里有问题？”

“问题在于那些东西原本都存放在古灵阁。”

“哦，对。”哈利不屑地哼了一声，“所以，马尔福去他的金库里取出自己的财产并且在魔术表演结束后送给观众，这是犯法的，我们要找到证据然后把他抓起来。”

“事实上，你说对了，波特。”罗巴兹无视了哈利语气中的冷嘲热讽。“马尔福家的金库早就被没收了，他没有进入金库的权限。”

“……他家的什么？！”哈利愣了两秒，声音大得差点儿让外面一群傲罗以为司长办公室被黑巫师入侵了。

他对战争结束后一段时间内的事记忆并不是特别清晰，赫敏说这是人类的一种自我保护机制，大脑会有意识地遗忘对你心理状态有巨大威胁的细节。即便如此哈利也依旧记得，当时战争刚结束，伏地魔在半分钟前被他自己的杀戮咒结束了生命。他还没来得及松一口气，耳朵里就再次充满了惊恐的尖叫。

哈利攥着魔杖飞快地回头，视线内飞过了可能是今天第二个被自己的魔咒打到的人，本该是那人魔咒目标的德拉科·马尔福脸上带着惊恐和疑惑站在一张半透明的盾牌后面。

没人知道那个明显是由盔甲咒造出的盾牌是怎么回事，不论哪个马尔福的手里都没有魔杖，当时还在霍格沃茨的人中也不会有人费心去保护他们。只是突然间，所有人都发现他们无法对德拉科施咒，甚至接近他都会被盾牌弹开。

更要命的是围绕在德拉科身边不知名的魔法的强度和他的惊恐程度似乎成正比，在一些傲罗试图将他们抓去魔法部的时候，从战争中幸存下来的霍格沃茨差点儿被保护德拉科的魔法给炸了。

一时间没人敢靠近他，终于从惊恐中反应过来的德拉科抓住父母的手从地上捡了几根魔杖，一刻不停地幻影移形离开了霍格沃茨。

那是在这场魔术表演之前，哈利最后一次见到德拉科。

罗巴兹说，没收马尔福家的金库是威森加摩的决定，自然，没有经过审判，毕竟谁也不想真去把任何一个马尔福带来，导致德拉科惊恐发作炸了魔法部。哈利对没有审判的事实没有什么特别的感觉，在他看来纳西莎甚至德拉科都不至于被审判，虽然卢修斯被关个三五年绝对不亏，但是考虑到德拉科莫名其妙的魔法？算了，为了抓一个人冒那么大风险显然不值。

可是除了那个鬼屋一样的庄园以外没收所有财产？虽然哈利讨厌马尔福，他也不得不说这似乎有点过了。

难怪德拉科会在麻瓜世界当个魔术师，他一定很需要钱。

综上所述，哈利对整件事的热情并不是那么高。然而不得不承认的是根据古灵阁妖精们的说法，德拉科·马尔福至少有六年没有踏进银行大门了，罗巴兹正在试图和妖精们达成协议让傲罗们进入马尔福家的金库调查——更准确地说，是让哈利进去调查，所以这件事难度还是蛮高的——如果妖精们的话是真的，哈利真的很想问问德拉科是如何不声不响把古灵阁里的东西偷出来的。

如果早知道有这么种方法，哈利和罗恩赫敏或许都不用上古灵阁的黑名单。

想是这么想，样子还是得装，工作还是得干，特别是在他有个这么古板搭档的前提下。连罗巴兹都发话说目前的任务只是接近马尔福了，里德满心想的却还是赶紧把人抓住扔进阿兹卡班。

舞台上的魔术快要接近尾声，哈利这才意识到自己已经沉浸在了魔术表演中。他知道那都是假的，偏偏假的更令人惊叹。他还在尽力抑制自己鼓掌的冲动，余光却突然看到了里德从口袋里掏出魔杖。

于是哈利飞快地反手按住搭档的胳膊；“你准备干什么？！”他低声质问。

里德平静地看了哈利一眼，“根据时间表，他的演出快结束了。我要趁他逃跑之前抓到他。”

“你不能用魔法！”哈利疯狂地挥手示意周围，“我们在麻瓜中间！”

“他当着这么多麻瓜的面使用了魔法，无论如何都是要把记忆注销部门喊过来！”

前不久才被里德警告了不能引起恐慌的哈利直翻白眼；“这不是有魔力的魔法！这是麻瓜魔法，里德！没人把它们当真！”  
“你们两个能不能闭嘴？！”坐在哈利旁边的女性忍无可忍地瞪着他们，黑发傲罗刚打算说些什么，突然却被另一个突然放大的声音打断了。

“你，对就是你！坐在二楼的那个，刚才没有拿到我扔出去的扑克牌的那个！”舞台上拿着话筒的德拉科声音听起来开心过分了。一时间所有目光都投向了哈利，向来讨厌成为焦点的哈利浑身不自在地抖了抖，人群在德拉科的话音落下后发出阵阵窃笑。

“什么？！”哈利略带迷茫并且没有好气地问，按着里德的手却没敢松开。

德拉科挑起一边眉毛，还是一副傲慢模样，和记忆中相比却总让哈利觉得少了些什么。

“你没拿到我飞出去的牌，”德拉科不知何时已经脱掉了马甲，他从衬衫口袋里掏出那张并没有送出去的红桃K晃了晃，又重新塞进口袋。“我的错，我没有掌握好力道，所以我认为请你上来参与我的压轴魔术是个合适的补偿方法。”

德拉科･马尔福在道歉，哪怕是为了作秀这也是哈利第一次听见。黑发傲罗的好奇心被激起来了，他对里德低声解释这样可以合理近距离接触德拉科，说不定还能神不知鬼不觉地给他下追踪咒以后找机会再抓他，在搭档收起魔杖之后下楼走上舞台。

德拉科脸上挂着将嘲讽隐藏很好的笑容迎了上去，抬手制止哈利开口的打算。

“不不不，先不要告诉我任何事，机会难得，正巧我也该练习一下我的读心术了，让我猜猜。”魔术师装模作样地一只手指着太阳穴，喉咙里发出沉思声。“首先，既然我需要一个名字来称呼你，那么……你有一个十分普通非常常见的名字，对吗？”

哈利近距离看德拉科装傻，有点儿控制不住面部表情，只好咬着脸颊内侧点了点头。

他居然还涂着指甲油。傲罗为了不笑场，盯着魔术师的骨骼分明的手胡思乱想。居然还是黑色磨砂，看上去居然还和他那头早就已经不抹发胶了的金发很搭。

和记忆的最后那个惊慌失措的少年完全不同。

“果然没错，你看起来就是那种有一个普通名字的人。那个名字是什么？Daniel？Jack？James？”面对不断摇头的哈利，德拉科惊恐地瞪大眼，“都不是？不，我不信！James一定是你的名字。”

“实际上，”面对一个戏精上身的德拉科以及几千个麻瓜观众，哈利决定先配合着演下去。“James是我的中间名。”

他尽力摆出一副人畜无害的表情。

德拉科似乎完全没有注意到他憋笑的努力，激动地拍手；“我就说这肯定是你名字的一部分！那么你的教名呢？Tom？”哈利眼角一抽，狠狠地瞪了德拉科一眼，把伏地魔的本名拿出来绝对是为了故意恶心自己。

“也不是？那么……Harry？”

哈利不记得曾经是否听德拉科说出过这个名字，即使说过，也绝不会像这样不带任何嘲讽甚至称得上柔软。他不由自主地点了点头顺便抖掉浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，反观德拉科，却仿佛喊他的名字是再正常不过的一件事一般神色毫无异常。

“哈利是个很棒的名字，对，单凭这个名字我就相信你可以胜任这项任务。那么现在，我需要哈利先生来帮助我完成一项我打算第一次尝试的魔术！”德拉科对观众们大声说，他拍了拍手，几个工作人员从后台推过来了一个被红布盖着的、足有双人衣柜那么大并且还更高的东西。德拉科突然转向哈利：“所以Mr.Harry……”

“不，”哈利飞快地开口打断，声音比想象中还要尖锐。毕竟马尔福喊他教名已经够惊悚了，再加上先生，这听起来比伏地魔叫他乖宝宝还可怕。“Not Mr.Harry,”他强调：“ just Harry.”

德拉科颇为善解人意地点点头；“OK, Just.Harry…”

包括哈利在内，几乎所有人都笑了起来。德拉科不得不提高音量：“读心术告诉我，你有一份伴随着危险并且值得人尊敬的工作。消防员？医生？不不不，我认为你是名警察！”

“可以这么说。”哈利承认道，在心里嘀咕马尔福居然知道什么是消防员？这简直太不符合他纯血巫师的身份，话说回来在舞台上给麻瓜们表演，对纯血巫师而言似乎已经是足够掉价的行为了。于是哈利挑衅地问：“是警察有什么问题吗？”

万万没想到的是德拉科不仅没有慌张，反而更兴奋了；“是警察就太好了！你一定很擅长这个！”魔术师挥手做了个抛物的动作，半空中突然落下一根尼龙绳和一副手铐。他稳稳地接住道具递给哈利；“你可以用你想得到的任何方法检查它们是否有什么机关。”金发的魔术师在“任何方法”上下了重音。灰蓝色的眼睛直勾勾看着哈利，毫无疑问是在反击刚才的挑衅。

鉴于对方都这么说了，哈利毫不客气地偷偷用藏在袖子里魔杖检查了一下，然后顺着德拉科的手势对观众们说：“这就是普通的绳子和手铐。”

“现在，现在！”魔术师边拍手边绕到舞台里侧刚被工作人员推上来的东西旁。“各位都知道，我总是在最后一个魔术结束后随机挑选一位观众送出一份礼物。但是呢，最近我在想，老是送凭空变出来的东西是不是显得很没有诚意。”德拉科顿了一下，扫视全场。“为了让你们感受到我的诚意，我决定把礼物放在需要挑战才能拿到的地方！”

他扯下红布，露出一个大型水箱，水箱上面有一块木板，上面放着一个敞开的保险箱，箱子里有一堆泡泡纸和一个水晶花瓶。

“这位Just.Harry将会把他自己签了名的花瓶包好放进保险箱里，”人群再次对那个称呼发出笑声。德拉科也咧开嘴，神气十足，像极了最初他们都不必担心战争的时候。“事先说明，他会根据这份说明改掉保险箱的密码，而我则会将双手铐在背后并且用尼龙绳和保险箱里面的这个圆环绑在一起。”他边说边打了个响指，将变出来的保险箱说明书递给哈利。“我有一分钟的时间解开手铐、打开保险箱、将里面的东西捞出来。一分钟后上面那些食人鱼会被倒进水箱。”

德拉科指着水箱上空悬挂的小型水箱，里面密密麻麻挤满的全是食人鱼。

哈利不由得打了个冷颤。

“极限逃脱！！”魔术师高声说，观众席上爆发出欢呼，“德拉科･马尔福第一次的逃脱魔术！Show time！！！”

* * *

  
哈利和德拉科站在水箱上的木板上，正在把尼龙绳往保险箱里系。

“……你真的能解开这些东西？”他最终还是没忍住，小声问道。

“怎么了，波特？”放下了话筒的德拉科用哈利熟悉的冷嘲热讽问，“别告诉我你还会担心。”

哈利猛地一拽绳子，扯得德拉科一个踉跄差点儿提前跌水里。好不容易站稳，那双眼睛里莫名其妙没有不满，只是闪烁着被逗乐的光；“很成熟，波特。”

这不是哈利期待的反应，不过想想也对，这可是他自己的魔术秀，再和他过不去也不至于为了和死对头互掐而搞砸。哈利心里顿时有些莫名其妙的不爽，这么想着就又加了个死结。

抬头便听见德拉科干笑的声音。

“话筒递过来。”张嘴就是命令的声音，哈利怀疑这种语气是专门给自己的，如果换个人上台至少他不会这么阴阳怪气。虽然哈利只想给他一脚直接把人踹水里，但表面上还是将话筒递了过去，让魔术师向所有人解释接下来该如何做。

哈利心不在焉地听着，抬头看向自己在二楼的座位，里德还稳稳地坐在那儿，盯德拉科怕是比谁盯得都紧，不知道的大概会以为他对魔术表演有很大的兴趣。

某种意义上也不算说错啦，虽然兴趣肯定在于搞清楚德拉科用了什么魔咒，以后好在威森加摩面前当做证据。哈利在心里嘀咕。

在魔术师的示意下，哈利在舞台地上找到了只有一个红色按钮的遥控器，按下按钮之后德拉科脚下的木板直接掀了过去，连人带箱子都落入水中。观众席上有传来担心的低语，掉水里面那个倒是冷静，虽然光是睁开眼就用了大概二十秒，还有心情对观众们笑。

哈利在一旁盯着手表。

类似的魔术他不是没听说过，敢把自己关进保险箱扔河里然后再逃出来的都有不少。然而这种逃脱魔术刺激就刺激在哪怕你知道里面肯定有什么机关，真的发生在眼前了还是忍不住心里犯怂。这次手铐和绳子都是哈利用眼睛和魔咒检查过的，一不是劣质品二不是魔法物品，简单来说，如果德拉科想解开绳子和密码锁真的只能靠解的。

毕竟绳子是哈利绑的，系死结时用了多大力气他自己心里有数。

倒不是哈利真想让德拉科在水下憋死，他就是好奇，如果真的解不开，马尔福会不会幻影移形直接逃出来。

这样就算要抓人也有个正当理由了对吧！

正这么想着，他的耳边突然传来一声巨大的“嘭！”，哈利吓了一跳连忙扭头，正好看到近在咫尺的玻璃上一只还没有移开的皮鞋底。

哈利这才意识到整个会场都乱了起来，不是最初那种激动，而是恐慌。水箱里的魔术师的脸上早就没了最初的游刃有余，看上去十分慌张满脸都是惊恐，背在身后的双手用指甲死命地扣住尼龙绳，却只能把死结越拉越紧。

又是一脚踹在玻璃上，魔术师在水中翻了个身，似乎已经放弃了解开绳子，而是试图往水上浮。然而绳子的长度根本无法让他的脑袋露出水面，浸透了水的绳子根本没办法靠手扯开。德拉科越来越急越急越乱，嘴角漏出的泡泡逐渐变得密集，在这样下去毫无疑问会溺水。

“他是真的解不开了！”

不知道谁在大喊，一时间耳朵里充满了不同声音的“快救人！”、“快把水箱打开！”，在哈利反应过来之前，他就被涌上舞台的人挤到了舞台边缘，根本看不见人群中间发生了什么，只能听得到一次又一次砸玻璃的声音。

魔杖已经滑到了手中，傲罗做好了随时施咒的准备。但实际上，哈利并不担心德拉科会被淹死，首先，那人是个从小生活在巫师世界中的纯血巫师，他不信他会让魔杖离身，只要魔杖带在身上，总归是能找到逃出水箱的办法。其次，就在此之前哈利对德拉科最后的印象而言，当初只要有一点危险那个金发巫师周围的魔法就会像颗炸弹一样直接爆炸，比起担心德拉科，他更担心围成一圈的麻瓜。

就在哈利警惕着什么时候要不要直接给水箱周围来个大范围的盔甲咒时 ，周围的声音却又变了个调。他突然意识到自己忘了什么貌似很重要的事，僵着脖子向上看，正好看到悬挂在空中的小型水箱的挡板滑落，里面的食人鱼全都涌入下方的水箱中。

“What the fu…马尔福！！”

这下哈利是真的慌了，人群尖叫着向后撤唯恐那些长着尖牙的食人鱼落到自己身上，哈利弯着腰逆着人群往里挤，魔杖指着玻璃水箱一句“四分五裂”刚开了个头，就直接被黏稠的水从头到脚浇了个透心凉。

……等等，黏稠的水？

瞬间想到的猜测把哈利吓得心脏都要停了，他连忙抹了把脸把眼睛附近的液体擦掉，又是一愣，意识到周围并没有想象中的血腥味儿。

他愣愣地低头，发现手掌中的液体居然是黑色的，仔细看看还有细微的闪光。他就站在一片闪光里，水箱中早已没了魔术师的身影，好像已经融化成了一汪星星。

“Here, here, that was a close one. ”拖着长腔的声音从高处传来，不知何时消失在水箱中的金发魔术师稳坐在水箱边缘的板子上，望着还没从惊恐中回过神来的人群咧开嘴笑；“我觉得这种魔术表演实在是太吓人了，为了各位的心理健康着想，以后还是不要再来第二遍了，你们认为呢？”

人群安静了一瞬，继而爆发出欢呼。

魔术师一手抱着被哈利签过名亲手塞进保险箱、现在还往下滴水的花瓶，另一只手里握着解开了的尼龙绳和手铐，他把花瓶放到旁边，伸手将头发撇开，低着头眼中倒映满地星光。

“女士们先生们，感谢各位来到今天的魔术表演秀！”他变出不知道原本在哪儿放着的话筒，手铐在手指上转来转去；“我是德拉科･马尔福！希望你能喜欢这场表演记住这个名字！非常期待任何人的再次光临！”

裹了闪粉的墨水落到水箱底层，再次变得清澈的水中除了那些尖牙的食人鱼，只剩一张死神位的塔罗牌，从空荡的保险箱内向上飘。人群欢呼雀跃，或许是错觉，哈利觉得那双眼睛分明看向了自己，充满了挑战的邀请。

他却只记得满目星光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.德拉科用的牌都是有实物的  
> 2.猜哈利的名字都是有梗的→Daniel（天启四骑士丹总，写的时候真没想演员的名字）、Jack（天启四骑士团宠）、James（这个真是哈利他爹）、Tom（这个真是因为伏地魔）  
> 3.逃脱魔术→NYSM1里亨莉出场时表演的魔术  
> 4.塔罗牌中死神的编号是13，所以德拉科在纸牌上的签名写了编号13


	2. Ⅱ

“你确定那只是麻瓜魔术？”

“我不确定，”哈利心累地对着不同的人第无数次重复：“我只是说，靠麻瓜魔术也能做到那种程度。”

他把光碟推进放映机，几秒钟之后电视屏幕上出现了大卫･科波菲尔的名字。

罗恩坐在沙发上抱着一桶爆米花，啧啧念叨怪不得哈利这么敬业，原来是和马尔福有关的案子。

正准备站起来的哈利脚底一滑；“和马尔福没关系！”他大声反驳，“我甚至都不想管这件事，它在傲罗司就是个笑话！”

“但你租了碟子。”罗恩满嘴爆米花口齿不清地指出。

“那是为了让你看看没有魔法的麻瓜魔术能做到什么程度。”赫敏挨着罗恩坐了下来，手里还拿着笔记本和圆珠笔，一副听讲座大学生的模样。

赫敏和罗恩的公寓在麻瓜界，离对角巷很近。因为赫敏无论如何不愿意放弃麻瓜技术的便利，家里冰箱微波炉电视这类的电器一样不缺。因此，住在已经不像鬼屋的格里莫广场12号的哈利在需要用到电器的时候总是往自己两个好朋友家里跑。

他在罗恩另一边坐下，伸手抓了把爆米花。

“所以你们的意思是，”三个人聚精会神地把碟子看了一半，在场的唯一一位纯血巫师终于忍不住开口道：“麻瓜不用魔法就能办到这些事？”

他向电视屏幕挥了挥手臂，眉头紧紧皱了起来。在罗恩看来那些事本身没什么好惊奇的，不过是凭空变出一只鸽子、把纸牌变成别的颜色、敲碎的花瓶重新复原之类的，这些用咒语很容易就能做到，然而告诉他麻瓜也能做到这些事？罗恩实在是没办法相信。

“我不知道把自由女神像变没有用了什么方法，但是其他的，大部分网上都能搜到解密。”哈利满口爆米花，用不怎么肯定的语气回答。看过德拉科的舞台魔术之后他仔细想了想，的确魔术可以是“不用魔法的技术”，但同样的，如果用了魔法自然可以达成同样的效果，而且更简单。

所以撇开大卫·科波菲尔不论，他现在并不太敢肯定德拉科·马尔福究竟有没有在魔术表演上使用魔法。不过这也不是罗巴兹让哈利调查的重点就是了。

“比如这样。”赫敏擦了擦手，兴致勃勃地从口袋里摸出一副单车牌。

看到另外两人的眼神，女巫有些脸红；“我只是想让你们看看是不是真的可以办到！”她义正言辞地解释，哈利和罗恩满脸的我们懂的你不用说了，乖乖坐好等赫敏表演。

赫敏整整头发清了清嗓子，把魔杖掏出来放到桌子上，用和德拉科在魔术秀开场时一样但更不熟练的方法将牌在自己手中展开扇形，数字那面对着罗恩。

“从里面选一张牌，”她说，“然后给我……不对，不要给我看，给哈利看看记住上面的花色。”

罗恩沉思了一下，抽了张黑桃A拿给哈利看了看。

“记住了吗？”得到肯定回答后，赫敏说：“然后，把它随便放回这叠牌中，现在——”

女巫用一种如果做快了一定很酷炫的方式将整叠牌重新洗了一遍，然后用右手三根手指抽出最上面的牌，依旧将花色数字面对着罗恩他们。

“是这张吗？”她问。

“不是。”哈利和罗恩对着那张方块Q异口同声。

赫敏并没有显得慌乱，伸出左手突然在右手拿着的牌旁边打了个响指；“那么这张呢？”她举着突然变成黑桃A的牌得意地问。

罗恩十分给面子地发出尖叫：“怎么办到的？！”他试图去抢赫敏手中的牌，然而女巫先一步将牌塞进牌叠，理直气壮地说：

“魔术师是不会揭秘自己的。”

哈利只是看着赫敏的手，慢悠悠地开口：“你练了多久学会的，赫敏？”

该说赫敏不愧是赫敏，他看了几个星期的魔术表演唯一的感想是魔术师真厉害，赫敏看了几个星期，结果学会了。

好难过啊！算起来这案子根本和她没关系吧！果然每个长在麻瓜世界的人都有一段时间成为魔术师吗，哪怕本身就是巫师也挡不住这种执念！

“自从知道马尔福被调查之后，”赫敏听起来对自己并不满意，“时间太短了，我只能练成这种程度。实际上更厉害的魔术师甚至可以让罗恩选择的那张牌出现在他的口袋里。”

“说到这个……等等我找找……有了！”哈利突然想起了什么，身上所有口袋翻了个遍，终于在夹克内兜里找到了那张不知什么时候被放进自己口袋里的扑克。

“我不知道他什么时候放到我口袋里一张牌。”他把扑克递给罗恩，“应该不是通过魔法，否则我肯定会感觉到。而且发现这张牌的时候我坐在二楼，所以应该是开场前什么时候被放进来的。”

关于魔术秀的具体情况哈利没有对任何人说，和罗巴兹报告的时候也只是解释了最后由于舞台上有太多人，他没办法在不引起轰动的情况下对德拉科做些什么。傲罗司司长没有深究接受了这个解释，倒是里德叨叨了老半天多好的机会就这么白白浪费了，连带着接下来几天都对哈利没什么好脸色。

这人是不是一碰上和马尔福——或者准确来说，前食死徒——有关的事件就不讲道理了？曾经盯着德拉科一个学年认为他有阴谋的哈利･波特心累地想。

因此罗恩和赫敏并不清楚除了最后的逃脱魔术以外德拉科还表演了什么，纸牌传到赫敏手中，她弹了一下牌，皱起眉头。

“你确定这是马尔福给你的？”她问哈利。

“就算不是他本人，也一定是马尔福安排的人。”哈利肯定地说。

“签他自己的名字我能理解，但这个十三号是什么意思？”罗恩指着扑克问。

“塔罗牌大阿卡那的第十三张，”哈利犹豫了一下，觉得这也不是什么必须要隐瞒的事，干脆把知道的信息全说了出来：“马尔福在宣传的时候一直称自己是‘死神魔术师’，还用塔罗牌来代指身份。他不是喜欢在表演结束后送东西出去吗？据说那些送出去的东西里都会夹着一张死神塔罗牌。”

“他自称死神？”罗恩不屑地笑出声，“小白鼬真会故弄玄虚，还不如哈利这么自称还有可信度，毕竟哈利可是用过三件死亡圣器的人！”

哈利惊讶地瞪大眼；“哇，罗恩！你刚才说了一个长词！你的脑子没炸吗？”

“你们两个五岁吗？！”赫敏看都没看他们，挥了挥手制止两个快三十岁的男人在沙发上用靠枕打架。她一边用手指搓着红色牡鹿纸牌的边缘一边解释：“塔罗牌中的死神不是通常概念中的死神，正位的时候一般代表失败、别离、终止，逆位时则是一线希望、起死回生，不论正逆都和死亡关系不大，结合一下马尔福成为了一名麻瓜魔术师的事实，这可以说是一个相当不错的代号——哦，果然！”

她用力搓了搓，用指甲分别捏住纸牌两边呲地将牌面和牌背撕开，除了黑芯纸以外，那里面还有一张薄薄的白色纸片。

“我就说它捏起来厚度不太对！”赫敏得意地说。

那么薄你是怎么发现的？！两个巫师很默契地都没有说出口，纷纷放下靠枕凑了过去，想要看清那张纸条。

纸条上用黑色的笔写着一行字，显而易见那是德拉科的笔迹，华丽得像是小时候专门练过，反面的“D.M.”更是花哨得和画上去的一样。

“一个地址？”罗恩奇怪地问。“还有门牌号，所以是个住址？他把住址给哈利是什么意思？约会吗？”

“也许他有什么事想当面告诉哈利？”同样是最近才知道马尔福家古灵阁的金库被没收了的赫敏猜测。

罗恩看起来并不赞同这个，然而没有发表意见，只是用胳膊肘撞了撞哈利；“你觉得呢，哥们儿？”

哈利一脸严肃地捏着被撕开一半的纸牌。

“这又是怎么把纸条塞进去的？”

赫敏的表情立刻从严肃变成了看傻子的模样，她一把抢过来扑克牌，捞起魔杖指着它念道：“恢复如初。”

“马尔福毕竟还是个巫师，哈利。”她恨铁不成钢地把完好无损的纸牌拍到哈利恍然大悟的脸上。

* * *

  
纸条上的地址是伦敦市中心的一处麻瓜高档公寓，最近才新建成，绝对是完全属于麻瓜的地盘，因为哈利并没有在傲罗司的备案中查找到关于那栋公寓的任何信息。说来奇怪，利用他从麻瓜一侧了解到的情况来看，德拉科买下那间公寓至少有五年了，那时傲罗司对此根本不在乎，结果现在他被推上风口，突然就出现了一大群人嚷嚷着要扒出德拉科过去的所有行动，好像他住的地方就一定是犯罪分子的据点。

完全不掩盖自己把麻烦扔出去就不想管、然而只要发现了可以小题大做的机会就开始小题大做的虚伪模样。

真要是单纯想小题大做也就算了，当了几年的的傲罗，哈利见多了这种人早就淡定了，但是能不能自己去小题大做？！不要把工作推给他！他不想被了解魔术的人嘲笑啊！

哈利仰着头看面前高耸的公寓，差点儿整个人都仰过去。去看德拉科的魔术秀和私下里单独见面是完全不同的，拿最简单的来说，他要说些什么？嘿马尔福我看到你给我留的地址就过来了？放过他吧，换成罗恩这件事没一点问题，但他和德拉科可从来没有这么好的关系，唯一一次约好过地点见面是为了巫师决斗，德拉科还放他们鸽子了。

……越想越觉得这次来还是会扑空。哈利在心里嘀咕。

不过至少这个地址是公寓，最多不过是德拉科给了他一个假地址敲错门，随便什么理由都能糊弄过去。

哈利深吸一口气平复心里没来由的紧张，按下了地址上门牌号对应的按钮。

大概过了十秒左右，对讲机被接了起来，另一头传来的声音略带沙哑，似乎有一会儿没说话了。

“德拉科･马尔福？”不知道该说些什么也没听出来这到底是谁的声音的哈利顿了下，干脆直接报德拉科的名字。

另一头的人清了清嗓子，再次开口时语气听起来比刚才还要冷硬：“你是谁？”

这下倒是可以判断出说话的人是德拉科了，哈利不知道该不该惊讶，他都做好说“对不起我找错地址了”的准备了。在德拉科不耐烦之前，傲罗猛然回神。

“嗯……是哈利，哈利･波特。”哈利连忙说，说完意识到实在找不到别的话了。出乎意料的是对面也沉默了，没有听到任何讽刺或是震惊的话语，不知过了多久，旁边的大门传来了开锁声。哈利被分散了一瞬间的注意力，再次看向对讲机时德拉科已经挂掉了电话。

这应该是让他上去的意思吧？到了这一步哈利实在不太好意思转头就走，虽然直觉总觉得哪里不太对劲，但他还是拉开门进入了公寓楼。

德拉科住在这栋楼的30层，每一层并没有多少住户，哈利很容易就找到了德拉科的房间，刚准备敲门，像是有什么感应似的，门内传来了德拉科拖着长腔的声音：

“门开着，进来关门。”

哈利被吓得缩回了手，犹豫半晌，把魔杖塞进袖口随时可以拿出来的地方，这才按下门把。

一整面墙的落地窗正对大门，天还很亮，哈利直接进门被阳光闪得一时间什么都没能看清。他紧紧捏着魔杖一端警惕着，然而等了好久什么都没发生。眼睛适应了光线后，他看到德拉科站在窗前面对一面镜子满脸认真，手中的扑克牌翻切着，似乎根本不在乎房间里是否真的多了个人。魔术师拿着纸牌的手腕一甩，扑克一张张往斜上方飞了出去，像彩色的花蛇，随后一张不剩地重新回到德拉科戴着露指手套的左手中。德拉科两只手合在一起整了整牌，转着圈分开，手里的牌也分成了五部分围成一个圆，来回切了几次后又整成一叠，他弯起手指，“啪”地一声敲了下牌背。

“你的巨怪脑终于理解不了人话了吗，波特？”看上去光一般的人张开嘴吐出的话却像是沾满了毒液；“关、门，你是听不懂哪个字？”

没毛病，还是那个马尔福，他就不该对这家伙抱有什么不切实际的期望。哈利在心里比了个中指，嘭地甩上了门，震得德拉科面前的全身镜都抖了抖。魔术师翻了个白眼，向哈利走去将手里的牌分成两叠，在傲罗眼前用把指尖夹着的牌换得飞快，而后收回所有牌在手中摊成一个圈。

“选一张。”德拉科把脸挡在纸牌后，对哈利说。

哈利不耐烦地推开他的手；“马尔福……”

“选一张。”德拉科立刻又把手举了起来，再次重复。

哈利看着魔术师挂在耳朵上银色蛇型耳饰的绿色蛇眼在阳光下闪闪发光，他不由自主偏了偏头，德拉科的手却跟着往同样的方向挪，最后几乎是要贴在他的脸上。哈利忍无可忍看也不看随手抽了一张出来，伸直胳膊递到德拉科眼前。

“选了！”他没好气地说，“能把我脸上的牌拿开了吗？！”

德拉科耸耸肩，将一叠牌都收到自己口袋里，接过哈利手中的那张看了看；“嗯，红桃K，这不是你第一次拿到红桃K了吧，波特？不愧是曾经的格兰芬多黄金男孩，就算毕业了也改不掉自己骨子里的格兰芬多。”

说着，他满脸嫌弃捏起红桃K的一角，另一只手在背面猛地一弹。

——原本彩色的红桃K在德拉科的手指接触到纸牌的一瞬间，突然变成了空白。

哈利眨眨眼，又揉了揉，确定不是自己的幻觉之后从德拉科手里抢来了那张空白的牌翻来覆去地看。不像赫敏当初拒绝让罗恩接触到她手中的牌，魔术师倒也没拦着他，只是从一旁的柜子上拿过牌盒把口袋里的扑克收了起来。

“你怎么办到的？！”哈利用和罗恩那天一样的声音喊了起来。这和赫敏的展示完全不是同一水平，哈利可以肯定地说自己的眼睛一秒都没离开德拉科的手，那张牌就在自己的注视下直接变成了空白花色。

别说魔术了，让他用魔法哈利都想不到有什么咒语能达成这种效果。在哈利看来这和大卫･科波菲尔把自由女神像变没有没什么区别，除了自由女神像体积大了点儿。

……好吧，大了不止一点儿，但总之以他外行人的眼光来看真的没太大区别。

刚达成奇迹的魔术师事不关己地摊开手；“我把它变去了别的地方，你为什么不扭头看一眼呢？”察觉到哈利的犹豫，德拉科补充：“我不会傻到在自己家里偷袭魔法部的模范傲罗。”

正常情况下德拉科･马尔福说给哈利･波特听的话十句有九句都不能信，能信的那句还是在骂人。但如果能压抑住自己的好奇心，哈利･波特就不是哈利･波特了，因此虽然警惕，哈利还是缓缓侧身看向德拉科示意的方向——目光正对的大门上赫然出现了等比例放大后红桃K的画像，甚至和原本的牌面一样是彩色的，一点都没偷工减料。

这不可能是提前画上去的吧！他怎么可能知道自己会选哪张牌？毕竟哈利连看都没看基本算是闭着眼选的！但如果是魔法，哈利实在想不出来符合条件的魔咒。

“别像个白痴似的站在门口，波特。”德拉科给自己倒了杯茶，语气中满是嫌弃。“我是个魔术师，退一万步说，我是个巫师，这没什么好惊讶的。”

哈利恍然大悟；“所以你承认你在魔术表演时用了魔法？！”

德拉科一口气没上来，差点儿没忍住就要抄起茶壶砸人；“动动你的巨怪脑，白痴！就算我用了我会告诉你吗？！”他咬着牙一字一句地说，“现在，你还有什么要对我说的？突然出现在我家门口，是为了逮捕我？因为你口中的‘在魔术表演时使用了魔法’？”

听完这话，原本被鄙视了智商的哈利火气硬生生被压了下去，根本没起来，他疑惑地盯着德拉科看了好一会儿也没看出来对方在说谎的痕迹，于是叹了口气，从口袋里掏出那张被赫敏撕了又恢复如初的纸牌。

“这话不该是我问你吗？”哈利晃了晃手中最终还是被自己撕开了的扑克；“你给我的这张牌里面夹了张写着你……写着这里地址的纸条。”他环顾四周，看着从内部看也明显是麻瓜公寓的屋子，不太确定地问：“你真的住这儿，马尔福？”

不能怪哈利多疑，实在是因为这栋公寓太麻瓜了，德拉科･马尔福往里面一站就是最大的违和点，更别说住在里面了。

连罗恩有时候都会嫌家里电器太多没办法随心所欲用魔法的好吗？而且就哈利的观察，这屋子里该有的电器一样不少。

也许是错觉，德拉科的脸色有那么一瞬间变得很难看。

“是又怎么样？我买的起。”他拖着长腔用傲慢的语气回答，然而哈利愣是听出了咬牙切齿。“至于地址，我在上次发出去的所有牌里都塞了地址，本来想着如果被粉丝发现了就当作是福利，我没想到你会来。”

信你才有鬼。哈利在心中反驳，然而一时间也找不到反驳的理由，干脆直接进入正题：“但你的确有事想告诉我。”

“是什么给了你这样的错觉，波特？”德拉科挑眉。

“在楼下的时候，你没有直接把我赶走。”哈利尖锐地指出，“如果没什么事，你根本不可能让我进来。”

“也许我只是清楚一扇普通的门根本拦不住一个巫师，更不要说我们的明星傲罗了。”他顿了顿，反驳道。“或者……我可以用类似的理由来问你。发现了我家的地址，于是正常从门走进来，这难道不代表你有什么事想要问我吗？告诉我，哈利·波特，你是那种收到我的纸条后就会照做的人吗？”

德拉科在人称上咬了重音。

不瞒你说，如果不是赫敏一直念叨着我应该来看看，我根本不想来！想是这么想，表面上哈利依旧嘴硬地辩解：“为什么我走门就不正——”

“别把我当傻子，我知道傲罗司在调查我。”

“……哦。”傲罗干巴巴地应和，心虚地移开视线。

眼看着话被谈死了，德拉科心累地捏了捏鼻梁，他还真是第一次见巴巴地跑到别人家里结果没说两句自己就没话说了的傲罗。没搞错的话自己可是被怀疑的那个？难不成还指望他上来就坦白所有事？当他傻的吗！

“如果你真不打算问我什么，”终于，德拉科看不下去局促不安的哈利站在自己家客厅里了，开口赶人：“门在那边，自己走，我家没有给傲罗准备的茶。”

“有给哈利･波特的吗？”

这话说完哈利就后悔了，果然，德拉科用看智障的眼神看着他，满脸警惕，生怕智障会传染。

“需要我给你叫救护车吗？”魔术师和善地问。他看着黑发傲罗的脸色由白变红再变白，然后那个德拉科真的不知道他来找自己干什么的人逃跑似的夺门而出，一句解释都没留。

虽然莫名其妙，但魔术师终于彻底松了口气。他当然没有全说实话：比如那张牌里夹的地址。凭德拉科的警惕心，除非被用了夺魂咒，否则才不会把所有发出去的纸牌中都塞进去写了自己家地址的小纸条。那张牌是他专门给哈利的，倒不是有什么事儿想告诉他，充其量只能说是试探。

德拉科目前和哈利没什么好说的。从决定要以魔术师的身份露面时德拉科就清楚地知道总有一天他会被傲罗盯上，从小任性惯了，哪怕现在马尔福这个名字在英国巫师界再也没有半点影响力，德拉科･马尔福依旧无法忍受因为别人的眼光就停下自己想做的事的习惯，何况他当魔术师是在麻瓜界，按理说和巫师没什么关系。

有人来找茬是意料之中的，身为巫师的一员，德拉科十分理解为什么巫师会以为麻瓜魔术是魔法。他自己第一次在电视上看到魔术秀时也傻眼了，满脑子都是天呐现在巫师当着麻瓜的面使用魔法已经不会被抓起来了吗。

德拉科知道成为魔术师对自己而言风险很大，但他喜欢魔术，那就像是可以正大光明使用魔法。他已经不想再躲着了，曾经他躲过很久，战争结束后卢修斯和纳西莎因为受不了英国的氛围去到了国外，德拉科却说什么也不愿意离开。是他的错的那部分他认了——也是因为这个，德拉科才决定不回巫师界——但不是他的错的凭什么要他承担后果？

谁给他找不愉快，德拉科就会把那份不愉快加倍还回去。和小时候以为自己有靠山所以才有的盲目傲慢不同，现在他一个人在英国说白了没什么好在乎的，看谁杠得过谁。

在会场外看到排队的哈利时，德拉科并没有惊慌，只是觉得“啊，终于到这一天了”。他不奇怪魔法部会派哈利･波特来，但令他感到奇怪的是虽然跟在哈利身后的那个傲罗看起来一脸严肃，但救世主先生本人却满脸不耐烦，好像是被强行拖过来干一件并不感兴趣的事儿似的。

自觉曾经被救世主盯了一整个学年的德拉科有点儿不知所措。

这让他产生了试探哈利的想法，完全的临时起意，德拉科压低棒球帽，在擦身而过的瞬间将夹着地址的扑克塞进了哈利的口袋，表演的最后还邀请哈利上台协助。结果舞台上什么也没发生就算了，当时玩儿过头了，舞台上都是惊慌的观众，不愿伤及无辜的救世主肯定不会出手；但表演结束后一连三天都没等到任何一个傲罗来踹自己家门的德拉科不由自主地陷入了哈利可能就是单纯来看一场魔术的沉思。

连万一被抓去魔法部应该怎么逃都想好了的德拉科开始怀疑自己是不是太草木皆兵了。

然后第四天，哈利･波特带着那张被撕开了的纸牌出现在德拉科的面前，一句有用的话都没说就逃跑了。

唯一值得庆幸的可能是哈利这趟来并不是完全没有用了。

德拉科将桌子上的一些东西塞进口袋，转向被踹开的门，淡定地举起双手。

“早上好，各位。”他转身面向举着魔杖的傲罗们，冷静地说。“有什么我能帮助你们的吗？”魔术师毫无危机感地挑了挑眉。

他就知道哪怕哈利･波特不告诉其他傲罗自己的住址，那些秃鹫也会跟过来。

好歹能把波特排除在那些人之外了。德拉科乐观地想。对上天选之子，德拉科可不敢肯定自己有任何胜算。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赫敏表演的魔术是NYSM1里那个法国国际刑警在飞机上学的魔术，打响指变牌是丹尼尔秀的魔术  
> 德拉科玩儿的花切B站都有视频，用的牌依旧有实物→蕾丝


	3. Ⅲ

如果让德拉科·马尔福用一句话形容麻瓜的世界，那么他会说，这是个神奇的地方。

在此之前，德拉科从未想象过自己会把麻瓜和神奇放到同一个句子里，除非是为了讽刺。然而在他第一次走出破釜酒吧紧连着麻瓜世界的门看到路上来往的车辆、第一次坐在星巴克喝着咖啡悄悄观察提着笔记本电脑来写论文的大学生如何操作那个铁盒子、第一次走在街上看到橱窗的电视里播放魔术表演……太多太多的第一次，每次都能让德拉科切实感受到那句话。

在最初相当长的一段时间里，德拉科依旧执着地告诉自己麻瓜们之所以会发明出各种各样奇怪的机器是因为他们本身的劣等，因为不能使用魔法所以才用“机器”来进行拙劣的模仿。几个月后，习惯了麻瓜生活的德拉科盯着新买的笔记本电脑手里捏着一副扑克牌，聚精会神地看着花切教学视频时，他想找个时间转换器给几个月前的自己洗洗脑袋。

什么乱七八糟劣等不劣等的，好用的东西就是好东西。

德拉科·马尔福坚定地贯彻了人类的本质。

在麻瓜世界生活对于纯血巫师而言并不容易，刚来到这里时，说好听点儿德拉科像个初生的婴儿，说白了就是个傻子，什么都不懂什么都不会，因为买块三明治需要和收银员对话几乎就要了他的命。德拉科从小听到的说法除了麻瓜是劣等的以外就是麻瓜是可怕的邪恶的，他们会把被抓住的巫师绑在木头上活活烧死。床底下的怪物突然从故事书里爬了出来满大街都是，真的不能怪他胆小。

不信就想想满大街都是伏地魔的话，有几个巫师敢在街上走？

直到很久以后，和麻瓜们接触多了德拉科才真正明白麻瓜和巫师并没有什么本质上的不同，归根结底都是人类。

强调一下，这不是说他觉得麻瓜很不错，恰恰相反，德拉科认为麻瓜和巫师一样该有的恶意一分不少，到处都找不到人性。

但既然都是人那就没什么可怕的了，德拉科曾经在恶魔的眼皮子底下活下来过，生存技能还是有的。

与哈利･波特的猜想不同，虽然德拉科在麻瓜界的生活远远比不上在巫师界时的富裕，但也远远不是吃了上顿没下顿，成为魔术师是纯粹的个人爱好。马尔福家的古灵阁金库的确被没收了，但如果他们家没有在麻瓜界没有足够人短时间内不愁吃喝的资金储备，那就他们就不是马尔福了。

当然，这不代表德拉科不在乎自家金库被没收的事儿，他可不是搞慈善的，那么一大笔钱突然没了谁会心里舒服？

不过不舒服也只是不舒服，他在麻瓜界活得好好的，不想、也受不了回巫师界被所有人看垃圾似的盯着。后来魔术从街头咖啡馆玩到舞台上，某天晚上德拉科看着并不是第一个以这种形式出现、随着自己的意愿突然掉在了家里桌子上的原本该在金库里的怀表后知后觉，他继续这样下去怕不是要被傲罗盯上。

看吧，果然人家找上门来了。

“有什么我能帮助你们的吗？”被盯上的德拉科･马尔福表面无比冷静，内心慌出残影。

哪怕做足了心理准备，面对一群傲罗时该慌还是会慌啊！他唯一的逃亡经验是在差点儿炸了学校的基础上实现的，可他不想炸了自己家！

然而一群训练有素的傲罗面对举着双手的德拉科却畏手畏脚地不敢上前，僵持了一会儿，手臂都酸了的德拉科还是没忍住翻了个白眼。他不是猜不到这群人在想什么，当年霍格沃茨保卫战的最后他差点儿炸了学校是事实，后来傲罗去砸庄园门时差点儿炸了庄园也是事实。可他又不是随便什么都会炸，当他是西莫斐尼甘吗？

傲罗们的警惕在德拉科看来实在是有些可笑。

他们太警惕对自己可没好处，太警惕就会离得很远，而魔术可是离得越近看到得越少的东西。

“德拉科･马尔福。”终于，一个眼熟的身影向前一步。德拉科猜测他可能是救世主的傲罗搭档，几天前的魔术秀上，这个人就坐在哈利旁边目不转睛地盯着自己的每一个动作。

只是如果他连人眼都骗不过，他也不用自称魔术师了。

魔术师歪歪头，等着傲罗继续往下说。

“你因为在麻瓜面前使用魔法违反了《保密法》，傲罗司有权将你逮捕。”里德掏出了一张不知道是不是逮捕令的东西，在德拉科眼前晃了一下便收回口袋。“不要试图进行无意义的反抗，把你的魔杖交出来。”

“魔杖？”德拉科满脸茫然，“哪儿有什么魔杖？”

他上衣只穿了一件短袖T恤手上还是戴着露指手套，裤子是紧身牛仔裤，脚上穿着低帮帆布鞋，不管怎么看浑身上下都没有可以藏魔杖的地方。里德严肃地从上到下把德拉科扫视了三遍，魔杖尖换了个方向指着，低声开口：“德拉科･马尔福的魔杖飞来，”

——半分钟过去，什么都没有发生。

简直废话，这间屋子里的那根魔杖在保险箱中里三层外三层被包在泡沫纸里，还不好说会不会认同“德拉科·马尔福的魔杖”这个前缀，能飞过来才不正常。看着对面傲罗们不敢置信的眼神，德拉科摊开手表示自己真的很无辜。

一个个说着自己亲近麻瓜，实际上呢？怕是连保险箱是什么东西都不知道。

“你们还有什么别的事吗？”德拉科假装热心地问，“我举得手都酸了。”

他看到两个最初冲进门之后径直走向卧室走廊方向的傲罗回到了门口，对那群人低声说了些什么，傲罗们纷纷露出不满的表情，显然没能找到任何有用的情报。

如果他们能用阿拉霍洞开打开需要指纹认证的密码锁，德拉科甚至会想给他们鼓掌。鉴于疑似波特搭档的傲罗掏出来“逮捕令”时只说了有权将他逮捕，他们甚至没有正当理由要求搜查德拉科的家。

看来警惕一点儿给每个房间都用上指纹锁还是有必要的。两个傲罗拿着绑凶恶罪犯的铁手铐把德拉科的手往里塞时，为了缓解心中的紧张，魔术师胡思乱想。看到这个他有些怀疑波特和他的搭档究竟有没有好好报告魔术表演时发生的事，他都当众表演了逃脱魔术了，居然还敢用手铐铐他？这群傲罗到底是心大还是傻？

还是他们真心觉得麻瓜魔术实际上就是魔法。

被拷上手铐时德拉科没有挣扎，只是在铐上之后试探着晃了一下，活动范围还是很大的，甚至能够到牛仔裤两侧的口袋。巫师的傲慢真是帮了他大忙，总是觉得巫师没了魔杖就和死人没两样。

曾经德拉科也这么傲慢，好在他还没来及因此吃大亏就改了过来，于是现在轮到他来坑别人。

意识到德拉科的住所里找不到更多东西的傲罗们直接带着他回魔法部，一路上那些傲罗看他的眼神都恨不得直接把德拉科扔进阿兹卡班，除了鄙视就是窃喜，然而愣是没一个人敢开口嘲讽，生怕被炸飞，搞得德拉科都觉得如果不炸点儿什么东西实在对不起他们，

如果想炸倒也不是不能炸，魔术师扭了扭手腕。问题在于如果现在炸了什么东西，他怕是要真的直接被扔进阿兹卡班。被傲罗逮捕是德拉科设想中躲不掉的一环，关进阿兹卡班可不是。前者他还有信心逃脱，后者？拜托，别的暂且不论，他可没信心能游回来。

……好吧，他连游泳都不会。

大概是出于同样的考虑，德拉科被直接通过人最少的路带到了傲罗司，他站在走廊尽头眯着眼观察这一层的布局，悄摸摸地往衣服上擦了擦手心里的汗。

能逃一次就行。德拉科在心里第无数次对自己重复。只要计划成功，当着所有人的面逃这一次就相当于他彻底逃了，接下来哪怕又被傲罗给盯上，他们想抓自己也是需要多考虑考虑的。

抓他过来的傲罗们已经散得差不多了，最后只剩一个德拉科不认识的高大傲罗打开了一间应该是审讯室的门——意外地，它和电视上看到的麻瓜警察局里的审讯室很像——然后一把把他从门口推到中间。

“老实呆着。”傲罗威胁道，德拉科在心里比中指，只想问这一路上你看我什么时候不老实了？真要是看见了那眼睛就不是眼睛了，是三百六十度捕捉自带慢速的摄像头，还能透视。

“我要等到什么时候？”于是德拉科从善如流坐了下来，两条腿往桌子上一翘，用傲慢的语气开口问道。“如果我的记忆没出错的话，傲罗……我还不知道你叫什么。克林顿？布鲁克？布朗？对，你的姓氏一定是一种颜色。”德拉科看上去满心不在意，眼睛却紧盯着傲罗任何细微的反应。察觉到对方的动摇之后满意地点点头。猜波特名字的时候那是他作弊，但并不代表德拉科不会魔术意义上的读心术，虽然还不太熟练但当然不是完全瞎扯，毕竟在那之前，他是真的不知道救世主的中间名是詹姆斯。

按这种简单粗暴的起名方式，德拉科十分怀疑救世主会给儿子起名叫詹姆斯女儿起名叫莉莉，简直可怕。

“什么颜色？怀特？布莱克？原来如此，应该是更亮一点的颜色！傲罗格林！”站在门边的傲罗猛地回头瞪向德拉科，魔术师依旧在自顾自说话，完全无视了对方尖锐的视线；“如果我的记忆没出错，我可从来没承认过自己在麻瓜面前使用魔法，傲罗格林。可我都这么配合了，难道还不能把这个拿下来？”

德拉科晃了晃背后的双手，铁链碰撞的声音沉重而又清脆。

被德拉科喊出了姓氏的傲罗浑身恶寒，看向他的目光又警惕了几分；“摄神取念？”

德拉科毫不掩饰地翻了个大大的白眼。

“摄神取念！”他夸张地叹气摇头，“梅林啊，你才是我们中的傲罗，你知道这世界上有多少人能不用魔杖就直接摄神取念？真以为所有人都能当的黑魔王吗！”

“黑魔王”三个字从德拉科口中喊出来后，傲罗看德拉科就像是在看什么垃圾似的。

看到没？所以我才不想回来，至少没有麻瓜会因为一个脱口而出的称呼就把我当成垃圾看待。魔术师咋舌。喊习惯了碍着你了？

傲罗总算是反应过来了这个可能会炸了魔法部的家伙归根结底是个黑巫师，于是径直走到桌子前一掌拍上去，震得德拉科原本就搭在桌角的腿直接滑了下去。

“我不知道你都用了什么黑魔法，”傲罗格林凶狠地威胁：“省省吧，等会儿看你在威森加摩面前还有什么好说的！事实是什么和你说什么都没关系，食死徒！”

食死徒。称呼被砸过来的时候德拉科难得愣了一下，毕竟太多年没人这么喊他了。魔术师缓缓前倾身体，直勾勾地盯着格林，突然咧嘴笑了。

“真的吗？”

下个瞬间，德拉科突然抬起双手绕到格林的脖子后面，抓着手铐将铁链紧紧地在他脖子上绕了两圈，两只手一甩，咔嚓，手铐正正拷住了被德拉科甩开铁链之后扭到背后的手上，等傲罗回过神来，魔术师已经从他的口袋中掏出魔杖正对着他。

“统统石化。”光芒击中格林的胸口，高大的傲罗维持着前倾身体的姿势倒在了桌子上。

德拉科维持着念咒的姿势喘了好几口气，确认对方真的动不了了之后终于放下手臂，小心翼翼地凑过去推了推被石化的身体。

“我可没兴趣见到威森加摩，”德拉科自顾自地说，“你们不会真觉得我没魔杖就没危险了吧？傲罗都这种水平？记忆可真是比金鱼还短，毕竟我曾经可是差点儿赤手空拳炸了霍格沃茨。当然了，既然我是魔术师，也就用不着魔法这种神奇的东西，可你们——”魔术师不再说话，只是将从傲罗口袋中掏出来的魔杖拿到他眼前，然后毫不留情地折断。

某种意义上来看，巫师还是很可悲的。德拉科看着只有眼球能动因此尽力瞪自己的傲罗，没再理他，后退两步开始脱上衣。

不论多强的实力，只要没了那根木头棍子都用不出来，哪怕是傲罗格林这种看起来人高马大的巫师都打不过因为需要在舞台上跑来跑去而在健身房练过一段时间拳击的德拉科。

真的可怜。

德拉科一边啧啧感慨一边把T恤换了个面重新穿上，他这件衣服正反都可以穿，并且风格相差巨大，在家里时外面的那面是纯色的，现在这面让他看起来就像是个摇滚乐队的。德拉科解开头发上的皮筋又抓着马尾拧了几圈，松开后他的头发就像是烫过了一般披散在肩上。

很少有人知道的一件事实是：德拉科的发质比起卢修斯，实际上更接近纳西莎的蓬松卷发。上学时为了模仿父亲他习惯了用发胶定型喷雾，所以才会那么直。就现在这副模样走出去，一分钟或许还是多了，但德拉科有自信能让那群傲罗有一瞬间反应不来自己是谁。要不是身高不行，他真的会考虑乔装一下过去那个拉文克劳的疯姑娘。

他是魔术师，对魔术师而言一瞬间足以扭转乾坤。

靠在门边确认外面没有脚步声后，德拉科径直推开审讯室的门走了出去。他低着头脚步急促，浑身都紧绷着不敢放松。与来时不同，德拉科不是傲罗，没有在魔法部幻影移形的许可，所以想要离开只能通过他站在走廊尽头一眼扫到的大厅里的壁炉。一路上擦肩而过好几个傲罗，似乎大家都在忙着自己的事没有注意到他，越靠近壁炉德拉科心跳越快，震得他一时没留意和侧面走来的傲罗直接撞到了一起。

“What the fu--抱歉。”被撞到的傲罗手里的文件差点儿掉，他手忙脚乱地抓住文件，抬头刚好看到一个有些眼熟但又有些陌生的侧脸。

“等等，”傲罗的直觉让他腾出一只手抓住对方的肩膀，“我没见过你，你是谁？在傲罗司干什么的？”

被抓住肩膀的德拉科满心“完了完了完了”。

这运气也太差了吧！傲罗司那么多人，怎么就被他撞上了一个刚在心里鄙视过的同级生格兰芬多？！

德拉科不动声色地从口袋里摸出了什么东西。

“只有这时候我才想感谢你们格兰芬多的巨怪脑。”他小声嘀咕。趁着对方那没认出自己的瞬间被抓住的那只胳膊转了个圈两根手指夹着一张扑克牌举到了那个傲罗眼前。

比德拉科预想中更好，对方愣了至少三秒没能认出他是谁，而在认出来之后，喊他名字的声音被随着响指剧烈燃烧起来的扑克牌和惊恐的尖叫吞噬，抓着他肩膀的手也随之松开。

德拉科一秒不多留，转身拔腿就跑。

“见鬼的……站住！马尔福！！”

慢了半拍才意识到扑克燃起的火焰没什么杀伤力的傲罗大喊着掏出魔杖。马尔福这个名字无论何时影响力都相当大，一被喊出口整个楼层写报告的赶路的喝咖啡的吃饼干的傲罗全都看了过来，德拉科在心里暗骂一句，满手扑克牌随手就甩，在空气中炸得像是烟花。他趁着混乱飞快地扑向壁炉抓了把飞路粉，在有人冲他念咒的同时大喊出“破釜酒吧！”。

密集的魔咒穿过壁炉中绿色的火焰击中砖墙。

德拉科跌跌撞撞地摔出破釜酒吧的壁炉，现在正好是吃饭时间，酒吧里人来人往十分拥挤。他是算好了的，否则也不会那么大声喊出目的地。魔术表演的观众自然是越多越好，人越多越容易被欺骗。

他没工夫注意身后的壁炉中是否有傲罗出现，只顾着推开人群往酒吧连通着麻瓜世界的大门跑，然而后脚刚出大门，却被人勒着脖子狠狠地撞到了墙上。

冲击力使他两眼一黑。

* * *

  
好不容易躲开了在其他地方都只是燃烧、偏偏自己周围的扑克牌还附带爆炸效果的西莫･斐尼甘被不知道从哪儿冒出来的前辈傲罗米勒斯一路从傲罗司的大厅推进壁炉推出破釜酒吧之后，他总算得了空闲拼命咳嗽，这才把呼吸吸进喉咙的灰烬味儿给咳出来。

他靠在酒吧外的墙上依旧很茫然，眼看着好几个傲罗前辈从酒吧里冲出来站在街道上环顾四周，西莫根本不清楚发生了什么。

他只是一个可怜的加班傲罗！为什么会被突然带到这边！因为那个突然出现的马尔福吗？！

哦，对了，马尔福是怎么回事？

西莫知道傲罗司里有不少人打算把德拉科抓过来，虽然他完全不喜欢那个曾经的斯莱特林恶霸，但说实话，马尔福从来没对他多过分过，拽得不行的斯莱特林总是喜欢针对哈利罗恩赫敏，偶尔还有纳威，但对西莫而言，德拉科只是一个普通的令人讨厌的斯莱特林而已。

再加上格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间的关系向来不好，西莫对德拉科的讨厌也就从来没特别过。

因此，在“德拉科･马尔福在麻瓜界公然使用魔法”的案子递到他手上后，西莫直接开始卖惨自己手里还有四五六七个案子的文书工作而且上午才接到对角巷一家商店被盗的新案子，实在没空管什么马尔福。

废话，他可是混血巫师，从小在麻瓜中间长大的，他知道魔术是什么玩意儿，才不要去当个笑话。更何况小时候在知道自己是巫师之前，西莫还想过要去当魔术师呢。

顺便一提，西莫的第一次魔术尝试以他炸了塑料杯子道具而告终，也是因为这个他的女巫母亲才确认了自己儿子是个巫师。

所以德拉科･马尔福出现在魔法部，是因为他被抓了？傲罗斐尼甘总算找到了重点。

旁边递过来一张手帕，西莫说了句谢谢便接过来擦擦脸上的灰，还回去的时候看清了旁边的人，惊叫道：“哈利？！”

哈利･波特收回手帕随手往兜里一塞，笑了笑打招呼：“嗨，西莫。你不是在加班吗，怎么来酒吧了？”

“戈德里克啊，别提醒我越写越多的文书工作，哈利。我已经想要辞职了。”西莫难过地叹气，“说真的，我也不清楚到底发生了什么，我根本是挡路了被人推着过来的。”

西莫话音刚落，站在街道上四处张望施展着人形立显的傲罗之一似乎刚意识到这里还有人，朝他们走了过来。

“嘿，里德。”哈利率先打招呼，“你被叫回去加班了？还有你们这是在干什么？”他伸手示意街道上的傲罗们。

“突发情况，没什么重要的。”里德简短地解释，似乎并不想和哈利解释太多。“你一直在这儿，波特？”

“从十分钟之前开始，没错。”哈利难过地捂住额头，“我和赫敏约好的在这儿见面，但她还没来，我都怀疑我是不是被放鸽子了。”

哈利没有解释更多，然而里德却露出一副了然的表情，继续询问：“你看到有人出来了吗？”

哈利瞥了眼西莫；“进去的我见了不少，”他耸耸肩，“出来的只有你们，到底怎么了，你们在找什么人？”

里德的眉头皱了起来；“大概是我们找错了地方……没什么重要的，波特。你还在休假，上班后我再详细告诉你。”

哈利看起来比西莫还茫然，但他看了看手表，点头，似乎也不想在假期里还被工作缠上。里德朝街道上的其他傲罗打了声招呼，于是傲罗们虽然表情不好看却还是一个接一个回到了酒吧内，米勒斯走到门口时还推了西莫一把：

“快回去工作！”

“抱歉你再说一遍？！就是你把我推出来的好吗！”西莫在米勒斯背后比了个中指。

哈利安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀；“不管我的搭档再怎么烦人，至少他包了所有报告。”

“比我好，我这边还要忍着叨叨还得写报告。”西莫心累道，“对了，哈利。马尔福那个案子现在是你在调查吗？”突然想起了什么，西莫压低声音问。

不知是错觉还是真的停顿了一下，哈利才嗯了一声作为回答。

“我不知道这重不重要，但是刚才，我好像在魔法部里看到马尔福了。”西莫凑到他耳边小声说。

“好像？”

“我觉得应该是他，不过我也就看到了一个侧脸，现在想想好像也又不太像……”

“不对啊，”哈利捏着下巴陷入沉思，“我来这里之前刚去他家调查还见到他了，这才过了多久，怎么可能突然去魔法部？”

哈利这么一说西莫也不敢肯定了，本来他就只瞥见一眼，而且先前说过，西莫并没有特别针对性地讨厌德拉科，换种说法就是西莫和德拉科一点儿都不熟。德拉科･马尔福在他眼里比起活生生的人更像是个符号，认错了人也不值得奇怪。

不是说纯血巫师遍地亲戚嘛，以前罗恩还没离开傲罗司的时候，他的搭档简直励志于把每个红头发的人都认成罗恩，让人不由得怀疑对方是否提前老年痴呆。

“也许是我认错了。”西莫承认道，他伸了个懒腰；“不管怎么说，那也不是我的案子，我得回去写报告了，回头见哈利！”

加班的傲罗一路小跑回到了酒吧，靠在墙上的哈利小心翼翼地往里探头，确信了在里面的只剩普通来吃饭的客人后微微松了口气。这时，哈利身旁的空气一阵抖动，德拉科收起隐形斗篷，攥在手里想了想，好好地搭在胳膊上递了过去。

“你他妈在搞什么？！”反倒是接过斗篷的哈利随即压着声音冲德拉科吼；“二十分钟前我还在你家，怎么我刚离开你就把自己搞进了魔法部？！”

原本还因为被帮了一把不好意思摆脸色的德拉科听了这话顿时爆炸；“你居然好意思问我？！”魔术师不敢置信地瞪大双眼，“你猜怎么着，他们就是跟着你才找到的我家！我没把你咒到明年已经是给你面子了！”

完全没意识到自己被同僚跟踪但从时间差上来看似乎事实只能是德拉科说的情况的哈利顿时有些尴尬，毕竟里德都出现了，那么显而易见他们抓德拉科的理由是魔术师在麻瓜面前使用魔法，而哈利真的一点都不在乎这个，他更倾向于相信德拉科不过是在单纯表演魔术，不然也不会找到魔术师家里却什么都没干直接走。

想起最后见面时的气氛，哈利愈发尴尬。

从头到尾他在意的只有德拉科是怎么不声不响偷走古灵阁里的东西的，如果他可以对自己诚实，或许还有这件事和德拉科有关的事实。说到底古灵阁里的东西究竟有没有失窃？妖精们还在和魔法部打太极，就是不肯放他们进去搜查，所谓的失窃也仅仅是将德拉科送出去的东西和妖精们当初拖了大半年才交来的物品单做对比得出的结论。再者，德拉科送出去的都是普通的古董装饰物，就算送个仿品出去难不成还要告他？

这边哈利还在纠结德拉科送的东西是真品还是仿制品，那边德拉科不住地骂骂咧咧：

“你打乱了我的所有计划，波特！我计划得好好的这次跑了他们就有一段时间不会再试着抓我，结果呢？我他妈刚出来你隐形斗篷就往我头上扔！你的反应速度我就不说了，但你到底是怎么一眼认出我的？！”

魔术师抓狂地指着自己披散的卷发问，活像个在酒吧蹦迪了一晚上刚准备回家的叛逆少年。

“我真的一点也不想被一个一眼认出脸肿成猪头的我的人说！”哈利翻了个白眼。

“什么？！”

“没什么！”

也许是想起了什么，德拉科听起来没那么气了，但依旧相当烦躁：“托你的福，现在我算是变成魔法部光明正大的逃犯了，见鬼，我甚至还站在魔法界人流量最大的酒吧门外和哈利･波特说话！”

这话一出，他们互相同时意识到这件事有多欠考虑，互相看了看都沉默了。半晌，哈利叹气：

“那总之……先找个能说话的地方？”

德拉科没反驳，算是默认了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科魔法部大逃亡参考NYSM1里团宠Jack逃跑+金蝉脱壳，唯一的问题是德拉科还没来及表演到后半部分，就被哈利劈头盖脸扔来的隐形斗篷给打断了  
> 德拉科：妈的好气（努力微笑.jpg


	4. Ⅳ

说是要找个地方，实际上德拉科和哈利都只是不约而同地单纯往人多的地方走，并没有在哪里停下的意思。哈利･波特和德拉科･马尔福一起走在街上这件事在巫师们看来绝对惊悚，然而对麻瓜们来说，他们不过是两个随处可见的年轻人而已，只要不打起来就没什么值得注意的。

放在过去，德拉科怎么也不会想到自己会习惯这样的生活。

纯血巫师在热狗摊前停下买了条热狗，边走边吃毫无形象，看得一旁的哈利眉头直抽。

“怎么？”魔术师满嘴面包夹着番茄酱，吐字不清。“想吃自己回去买。”

哈利眉毛又抽了一下。

“我只是在想事情。”就算这个场景真的出现在了自己眼前，哈利也实在难以将马尔福和热狗摊联系起来，只好随口找理由。德拉科看起来就像是直接从记忆里跳出来的一般，不是后来被迫长大的那个，而是最初不知道天高地厚的那个。明明真的不一样，那个德拉科不会穿着麻瓜的衣服熟练地用麻瓜的钱买麻瓜的食物，可又是一样活得狂妄自在，似乎完全不在乎自己刚从魔法部逃跑。

德拉科没什么表情地看了他一眼，示意继续。

“你是真的会表演魔术？”于是哈利脱口而出此时此刻唯一问得出口的问题。

德拉科的脸色顿时有些僵；“如果你到现在还认为我是用魔法才办到的，你在酒吧外的行为怎么解释，波特？”

“因为我不在乎这个！就算你真的用了魔法在麻瓜看来也是魔术，我在乎这个干嘛？！”哈利夸张地反问，“这只是……你知道吗，马尔福？成为魔术师几乎是每个在麻瓜周围长大的小孩儿都有过的梦想，结果被你实现了！会觉得奇怪才是正常的吧！”

德拉科擦了擦手，把纸巾和包装纸团起来扔进垃圾桶里，指着旁边的乐购对哈利说：“去买个魔方回来。”

“……买个什么？”哈利怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。

“魔、方。”德拉科拖着长腔一字一句地重复，“正六面体的，六种颜色的，可以拧来拧去也不会散架的一种麻瓜玩具。你是怕我跑了还是怎么的，波特？放心，要跑我早就跑了，毕竟我都已经从魔法部跑出来了，要不是你突然出现我还能跑得更彻底。”

突然被鄙视了的哈利翻着白眼转身进了超市，他倒是不担心德拉科会跑，就像魔术师说的，如果要跑德拉科早跑了。他就是不知道为什么突然会被打发去买个魔方，然而想到一般魔术师的作风再把德拉科替换成一般魔术师，哈利突然觉得这也不是不能理解了，于是没再多说什么径直走进超市，想看看马尔福到底能搞出什么幺蛾子。

当哈利拿着魔方出来时，德拉科依旧站在门边百般无聊的样子，手上顶着不知从哪里拿出来的一张扑克牌在指尖转圈。

他突然有些茫然在霍格沃茨时，德拉科･马尔福是否有过这么安静认真地坐在哪里看书的时刻。画面那么模糊，像是记忆，像是梦。

扑克掉到了地上，画面突然被打破。德拉科附身捡纸牌时恰巧看到了哈利，于是他伸出手，示意傲罗拆了包装打乱魔方的颜色。

“把魔方还原是麻瓜小学生都能学会的技术。”傲罗边拧边忍不住嘲讽。

“我说我是要还原魔方了？”魔术师鄙视道；“喜欢巧克力吗，波特？”

“巧克力？”

“巧克力。”德拉科叹气，“一种用可可豆做的高热量零食。你是耳朵有毛病了，还是重复我的每一句话是你新发展的兴趣爱好？”

是你脑子有毛病了吧？！哈利惊悚地看着明明一个小时前还在说着“我家没有给傲罗的茶”、此刻却似乎完全不认为张口就问自己童年死对头喜不喜欢吃巧克力有问题的德拉科，愣了好久才想起来要点头。

“对，对，点个头能有多难呢？”德拉科用苍白的手指捏着被打乱的魔方，煞有其事地在眼前晃了晃，随后向空中一抛，两只手“啪”地将它扣在掌心。

……等等，扣在掌心？

哈利揉揉眼，眼看着那个自己买来的手掌大的三阶魔方在德拉科手中愣是变成了三厘米高的四阶魔方。德拉科还拿起来转了几下，证明这真的只是一个普通的魔方。

“现在把手伸出来。”德拉科说，他将四阶魔方放到哈利的掌心。“另一只手弯曲盖住它，对，就这样别动。现在看好了——”魔术师冰凉的手指点在哈利的手背上，不熟悉的触感让哈利不由自主屏住呼吸。

“三……二……一！”随着倒数，德拉科按在哈利手背上的那只手突然往下猛地一压，哈利来不及反应，却发现掌心中的魔方居然不知何时消失了，他的两只手重合在了一起，而魔术师另一只一直放在他的手下方一定距离的掌心中此刻捧着一堆彩色的巧克力豆。

“巧克力！”德拉科得意地宣布，双眼亮闪闪的。“尝尝看，波特。就是普通的巧克力。”

为了证明自己话语的真实性，魔术师先往自己嘴里扔了几颗巧克力豆。傲罗傻愣地张着嘴没有动作，德拉科嫌弃地看了他一眼，拿着对方的手把巧克力豆全倒进自己掌心，随便捡了几颗巧克力豆直接扔进他嘴里，呛得哈利直咳嗽。

“这是魔法吗？”奶声奶气的声音从旁边传来。德拉科低头，发现不知什么时候周围围了好几个小孩子，一个个都崇拜地看着他。

不论是小时候还是现在，德拉科对这样的眼神都没什么抵抗力。他蹲下身子，将巧克力豆递出去。

“对，这是魔法。实际上我是个来人类的世界旅游的魔法师。如果你们能帮我保密的话，这些巧克力就送给你们了。”德拉科一脸严肃地扫视他们，“你们能帮我保密吗？”

小孩子们互相看了看，连连点头。

“好孩子，”德拉科摸了摸离自己最近的小女孩的头，“手伸出来。”

小女孩期待地伸出双手，魔术师将巧克力豆全都倒进她小小的掌心中。孩子们立刻围成一团一人抓了一点，然后全都嬉笑着跑掉了，有好几个都还回头冲德拉科摆摆手。魔术师满意地站起身，正好看到一旁从刚才咳嗽完就没出声的哈利正用饶有兴趣的眼神看着他，恶心得德拉科打了个寒颤。

“你那是什么眼神，波特？”德拉科搓着露在外面的胳膊。

“没什么，只是没想到你会对小孩子这么和善。”哈利耸耸肩。

“你是不是觉得我是那种会在巷子里踢小猫小狗的人？”德拉科尖锐地问。

哈利没说话，但满脸都写着“你很有自觉嘛”，气得德拉科后悔刚才怎么没把巧克力都塞他嘴里，噎死算了。

“你从哪儿来的巧克力豆？”哈利转移话题，他上下打量着德拉科，实在不知道他这身衣服能在哪儿藏一把巧克力豆。

“刚才你去买魔方的时候我买的，”德拉科倒也没有隐瞒的意思，从裤兜里掏出折好的巧克力豆包装袋揉成一团攥在手心，吹了口气，再次摊开时左右两只手中各拿着一个魔方。

“这个也是一块儿买的，”德拉科把四阶魔方抛向哈利， 同时右手手指飞快地转了几下三阶魔方，原本被打乱的魔方此刻六面同色立在掌心中。“需要的话我小票还没扔。你应该知道甘普变形术的基本法则，食物不可能凭空变出来……等等，你的确知道的对吧？”

“我不是霍格沃茨新生！”哈利狠瞪他。

“但你也没毕业。”德拉科尖锐地指出，理直气壮得好像他自己毕业了似的。“不过这都不是重点，现在，你相信我会变魔术了？”

实际上，哈利･波特信不信他会变魔术根本不重要，虽然不知道救世主的脑子里装的是什么东西，但凭破釜酒吧外一眼认出自己后的第二个反应居然是把隐形斗篷扔过来而不是把自己石化了的事实，足够让德拉科把他拉进自己不得不改变的计划里。

至于为什么是第二反应？因为那个白痴的第一反应是勒着自己的脖子往墙上砸！只会动手的暴力格兰芬多！

“所以你被那么多人追着是因为……嗯，你用魔术的手法从傲罗司逃出来了？”哈利比划了一个开锁的动作。

“你已经近距离看到我逃脱魔术的表演了。”德拉科没有正面回答。“实际上我还是蛮擅长这个的，虽然之前没有在舞台前表演过。毕竟从刚开始接触魔术的时候我就相当崇拜Harry——”

哈利猛地转向他。

“Houdini.”德拉科冷静地说完，以一副你想哪儿去了的表情看着哈利；“哈里･胡迪尼，他是个著名的逃脱魔术师。”

哈利･波特似乎有点明白了为什么德拉科喊他名字喊的那么顺溜了，敢情是提到别人的时候习惯了。

尴尬得不行的哈利憋得满脸通红，试图找回面子：“我只是以为你会喜欢大卫･科波菲尔那种，你看，就是……世界顶级的魔术师什么的。怎么了马尔福，你不是向来喜欢最好的吗？”

德拉科微微皱眉；“我不知道你从哪儿得来的错误印象，以及大卫･科波菲尔的确很厉害，但是不知道为什么，看到他的名字我总会联想到什么不太喜欢的东西。”

所以看到“Harry”就没问题了是吗？傲罗在心里嘀咕。倒也不是不能理解，毕竟对马尔福而言自己大概一直是波特，说哈利反而会反应不过来。就像如果有人突然当着自己的面提到Draco，哈利都得愣一下才能意识到这是马尔福的名字而不是天上那个天龙座。

“不过我还是不明白，”哈利说，“对，我知道他们跟着我找到了你，然后用你在麻瓜面前使用魔法的理由把你抓起来了，但是既然你能从魔法部跑出来，你怎么就被抓住了？我才离开了不到二十分钟！”

不提还好，一提这茬德拉科就想打人，他计划的好好的打算被一群傲罗追着的时候在麻瓜界表演一出真正的“逃脱魔术”，会让傲罗以为自己死了的那种。德拉科是巫师，他知道自己有能力办得到。在那之后他依旧可以用德拉科･马尔福的名字在麻瓜界活动，反正巫师们或多或少会对出现的那个人的身份产生怀疑，至少会有段时间不打扰他。结果倒好，因为哈利･波特的突然介入，德拉科毫不怀疑自己会被正式通缉。

真他妈的遇见波特就没好事，全是他的错！

“我不认为那和你有关系，傲罗。”德拉科没好气地说。

满嘴巧克力味儿还没下去突然莫名其妙被针对的哈利满脸茫然。

“你什么态度，马尔福？我好歹也帮了你一把！”

“说得好像我多需要人帮忙似的！”德拉科翻白眼，“谁知道你在想什么？也许你们只是在演好警察坏警察，想套我的话什么的，这套路我见多了。”

虽然是在电视剧里看的。德拉科在心里补充，完全没想到在哈利听来这话就像是坐实了刚到麻瓜界的德拉科生活多悲惨甚至被警察抓起来过，结果该气都气不出来了。

太惨了！因为没钱所以偷商店里的东西然后被抓起来这种情况不管放到谁身上都太惨了！曾经因为伏地魔的追捕而有过不得不在外露营去超市偷东西吃经历的哈利·波特陷入了深深的同情。

如果德拉科知道哈利脸上奇怪的表情是因为什么，魔术师可能会把傲罗按在地上打。

幸运的是他并没有意识到这点，但哈利的表情着实奇怪，这让德拉科有点心惊胆颤：他只是随口一说，并不是真的认为救世主会用这种损招，但万一被他说准了呢！

德拉科开始认真考虑在满是麻瓜的街道中间爆炸的可行性。

在他们因为不同的原因沉默时，一缕白色的雾气不知从哪里冒了出来，绕着哈利转了两圈后凝成了一只猫头鹰模样的守护神。

哈利不自在地看了看德拉科，守护神和摄魂怪一样都不会被麻瓜看到，但他旁边这个可是个货真价实的巫师，还是个他妈的嫌疑犯，万一守护神带来的信息是傲罗的内部消息他要怎么解释？

好不容易攒的一点好感度就都要没了！

一时间哈利也没仔细想他为什么要攒德拉科的好感度。

猫头鹰停在哈利的肩头，嘴里传出罗巴兹的声音：“已和妖精达成协议，现在可以去古灵阁了，傲罗波特。”说罢直接消散在空气中。

德拉科颇有兴致地歪歪头；“古灵阁？”

“嗯……这个是我之前的一个案子的事儿，看起来妖精们总算把金库的信息整理好了。”哈利支支吾吾地说，“对，就是这个。太多的我也不能说，等妖精办事实在是太久了看来我也要回去加班了，有什么事儿下次再说，马尔福！”

傲罗心虚地转头就跑，因此并没有看到在他身后，德拉科･马尔福托着下巴若有所思的表情。

* * *

和德拉科目前不会告诉哈利他的计划一样，哪怕他们终于能相处一段时间而没有对彼此下咒，哈利也不会简单直白地告诉德拉科我就是好奇你是怎么从古灵阁里偷东西的。

凭德拉科那副比起哈利･波特居然更看不惯傲罗的态度，哈利毫不怀疑这么说了之后德拉科会直接爆炸——各种意义上的爆炸——根本不给他个机会多说一句要不咱们交流一下偷古灵阁的经验来缓和气氛。

恍恍惚惚地站在马尔福家的金库门口，哈利觉得周围所有东西都在转圈，带他下来的那只妖精绝对故意拐了好几个没必要的急转弯。

“你只有两个小时的时间，波特先生。”妖精眯起眼睛死死地盯着哈利，“你不能拿走任何原本在这里的东西。”

看来他们当年骑着龙撞穿古灵阁的壮举大概能被妖精们记几辈子，毕竟如果没记错的话，自从自己正式成为傲罗之后古灵阁的妖精对魔法部的各种官方要求才开始无限期拖延，以前哪有傲罗来搜查还得遵循时间限制还不能带走东西的情况！讲道理虽然他觉得过分，但马尔福家的金库已经被魔法部没收了不是吗！

魔法部自然不会为了这种麻烦事辞退救世主，但换个人大概早就被赶出去了，对比哈利不知道该庆幸还是该感慨世界真可怕。

哪怕已经以私人身份来过不止一次父母和小天狼星留给自己的金库，踏进马尔福家金库的瞬间，哈利还是被眼前的景象震惊了：他一直知道马尔福家有钱，但他没想到马尔福家能这么有钱。没记错的话当初为了修复霍格沃茨就是从这里拿的金加隆吧？之后零零碎碎的地方又用了多少更不用说，但即使如此，凭哈利目测，这间金库里的东西也比波特家和布莱克家的加起来都多。

他又不由自主地想到曾经养尊处优的小少爷在麻瓜中间生活的落差，立刻摇了摇头清空思绪，拿出专业傲罗的态度来，毕竟如果偷东西是事实，德拉科使用的方法他是真的好奇。

走在伦敦街道上的德拉科･马尔福狠狠打了个喷嚏。

哈利举着魔杖低声念咒，随着他的动作，些微的金光从魔杖尖渗出聚成一个球，随后飞快地扩大笼罩了整个金库。哈利站在原地等了差不多五分钟金光才彻底消散，然而之后就没了任何其他的反应。

这不对啊。傲罗皱起眉头。虽说马尔福似乎很满意自己的魔术师身份，以至于从傲罗司逃跑都用的魔术方法。可这里毕竟是古灵阁，他真的能用什么完全避开魔法的方法偷古灵阁吗？挖洞？

他的阿尼玛格斯难道是鼹鼠吗！

没从这里找到任何人留下的魔法签名的哈利还是下意识沿着墙壁看了看有没有洞口，刚走了几步熟悉的声音突然从门口传来。

“有什么收获吗，波特？”

哈利回头，正好看到里德在门口妖精令人头皮发麻的视线下走进来，顿时觉得有点儿对不起整个魔法部。

“我试着检查了一下这里残留的魔法签名，”哈利强迫自己无视妖精，对赶来的搭档说：“但是很奇怪，这里没留下任何魔法签名。”

里德瞥了他一眼，目光里明显充满了不相信，干脆自己也掏出魔杖重复了一遍哈利之前的动作，由于实力差的问题，这次光芒散去的时间直接翻了几倍，期间里德半点都没有解释为什么会在破釜酒吧门口出现的意思。

虽然哈利知道发生了什么，但他还蛮好奇里德会怎么解释的。遗憾的是老傲罗真的二十多分钟一个字都没说，只是用复杂的眼神打量金库，哈利也就没好意思主动开口。

不然要他怎么说？我听西莫说你们是在追马尔福？马尔福怎么在魔法部的？

算了吧，这样他就不得不解释为什么自己一个人去过德拉科的家还半点儿收获也没有就离开了，互相装傻挺好的。

又不知道过了多久，里德施放的魔咒终于有了反应。他们同时激动地抬头然后同时低下头叹口气：里德的魔咒显示的确这里有某个人的魔法签名存在，但见鬼的那是哈利的魔法签名。简直废话！他都用同样的魔咒查过一遍这间金库了，没有他的魔法签名才奇怪好吗！

“有什么方法能隐藏自己的魔法签名吗？”里德自言自语。

都这个时候了你还是不愿意考虑非魔法手段吗！哈利感受到了他们之间深深的认知鸿沟。

“我不记得有那样的魔咒。”他回答道，随后压低声音：“让我们从另一个角度考虑，古灵阁真的被盗了吗？妖精们在我们提到之前根本不认为有这种情况，而我们之所以认为古灵阁被盗，是通过当初他们给我们的存货单和马尔福送出去的东西对比。如果我没记错的话，那张单子可没经过任何核实。”哈利小心翼翼地看了眼门口的妖精，矮小的生物如临大敌地在门口坐着，应该是听不到他的声音。

“我们怎么确定妖精没有撒谎？”哈利问。

“妖精在自己的工作上不会撒谎。”里德用霍格沃茨讲过的知识点回答。

亲耳听到过一只妖精撒谎的哈利翻了个白眼；“那你要怎么解释现在的情况？”

里德陷入了沉默，试图在自己认同的方法中找出一种能符合现在的情况，显然还是不愿意跳出自己的思考框架。哈利没办法，只好自己到处看想试试能不能在墙上找到洞口。

于是好巧不巧， 他眼睁睁看着一只银色的高脚杯从自己眼皮子底下消失了。

"…what the fuck?"

“怎么了波特？你想到什么了？”里德突然回神。

“我什么也没想到！”哈利崩溃地一会儿指着自己一会儿指着刚才还有两只现在只剩一只高脚杯的地方；“但我他妈刚才看到有个东西凭空消失了！”

里德顺着他手指的方向看了看那个能放六只高脚杯的盒子，再看向哈利的眼神充满了同情；“波特，”他语重心长道，“如果你是太累了看到了幻觉，我觉得你还是再休几天假比较好。”

“我没出现幻觉！！它刚才真的有两个！”哈利干脆把盒子抱到胸前，还没来及解释更多，剩下的那只高脚杯就在他们两个的注视下消失了。

金库里静得甚至能听到门外的妖精在小声嘀咕巫师的坏话。

半晌，哈利打破沉默：“你觉得什么人能办到这种事？”他抬了抬手中的盒子。

“你？”

“我？！”

“你可是目前魔法能力最强的人，波特。”里德理直气壮地说，“单纯假设，如果有人能做到这种程度，那么除了你以外不会有别人了。”

……好像很有道理啊！除了他真的什么也没干以外！！哈利双目放空。

“总之先检查一下魔法签名。”里德说着拿起了魔杖，哈利连忙将盒子放下也开始念咒，然而盒子上除了他们彼此的魔法签名以外什么也没检测到。

多年的搭档默契体现出来了，哈利和里德对视一眼，不约而同地决定这件事暂时保密。讲道理，哪怕是救世主来描述这个场景，如果没有亲眼看见也不会有人信。

“我把这个带回魔法部检查一下，”里德捡起地上的盒子，“就说是别的案子的，你呢，波特？”

“我得回去找赫敏，”哈利还记得在酒吧门口遇见时自己的借口，他头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。“说不定她会有什么想法。”

找什么赫敏。哈利心想，他要去找德拉科･马尔福，这次必须得问出来点儿什么！

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于为啥德拉科不喜欢大卫･科波菲尔，因为这个名字不止代表了那位魔术师，同名的还有本狄更斯写的小说，小说改编的有部BBC出版的电影，里面年轻大卫的演员是丹尼尔･雷德克里夫（  
> 德拉科：我不管，我迁怒，怎么着吧！  
> 考哥警告.jpg


	5. Ⅴ

哈利･波特开始砸门时，德拉科刚往其中一只银色高脚杯中倒上红酒。

“门没锁！”用扑克牌都猜的出砸门的是谁的德拉科大声说。随后便听到了门撞到墙的声音，惊得他心里一疼——妈的，门坏了找谁赔，他愣了下才后知后觉想起自己可以用魔法修的事实。黑发傲罗风风火火地冲进来，看到靠在吧台上思绪不知道飘哪儿去了的德拉科崩溃地伸手指着他。

对，是崩溃而不是愤怒；伸的是手指而不是魔杖。

有意思。回过神来的德拉科在心里默默记下这个细节。

“你他妈都干了什么，马尔福？！”

“我他妈的都干了什么？”德拉科重复，无辜地环顾四周，“怎么？在自己家里喝酒什么时候也有问题了？”

“你手里的那个杯子！”哈利三步并作两步走到他面前，不过没好意思直接从人手里抢——主要是担心被泼一脸红酒——而是从吧台上抓起一只一模一样的高脚杯举到德拉科眼前。“我看着它消失，现在却出现在你家，你就没什么想解释的？！”

“有意思，”德拉科的回答拖着长腔；“你随便拿个随处可见的东西说你看着它消失了，就能说是我的错？傲罗都是这样吗？我真的很好奇你们魔法部怎么还没完蛋？”

哈利瞪着那个“随处可见”雕工精美一看就超贵的银色高脚杯，一时语塞。

德拉科没理他，侧身拿起红酒瓶；“92年的罗曼尼康帝，喜欢红酒吗，波特？”

“还不如喝雪碧。”哈利没好气地堵了回去。果然，德拉科嫌弃地看着他，小声嘟囔了句真是浪费，却还是直接拿着红酒瓶子往哈利手中的杯子里倒。

“手拿稳，这个杯子很贵。”德拉科只警告了一句，一双冰凉而柔软的手便覆盖在了哈利握着酒杯的手上，吓得哈利差点儿把杯子摔了。

魔术师依旧一副不认为自己的举动有多奇怪的模样，握着哈利的手慢慢摇动，随着摇晃次数的增加，酒杯里红色的液体居然慢慢变成了透明的，玻璃壁上不知何时贴满了气泡。

德拉科做了个夸张的“请”的手势；“货真价实的雪碧，尝尝？”他挑眉。

吃过一次德拉科用魔方变出来的巧克力豆并且还活着的哈利还是不太放心地看着杯子中的饮料，他小心翼翼地抿了一口，确认真的是普通雪碧之后干脆喝光。

不喝白不喝，正好还能压压火。

“现在能不大喊大叫了？”德拉科满意地拍拍手；“那么，让我算算，我今天是撞了什么大运气？居然在这么短的时间遇见了三次魔法界的救世主！讲道理波特，在学校我都没能这么频繁遇见过你。”

“别演戏了，马尔福。”哈利把杯子哐地放到桌子上；“老实说，你到底有没有偷古灵阁里的东西？”

“我为什么要告诉你？”德拉科不置可否，“你立场飘忽不定的，波特，我得多有病才会告诉你任何重要的事？”

哈利皱眉；“立场？”

“是的，立场。”德拉科把已经重新扎起来的马尾扔到肩膀后面，“你说你对我有没有在魔术表演时用魔法不感兴趣，傲罗。那你究竟是对什么感兴趣才缠着我？别拿官方理由糊弄，和你一起的那个傲罗可是带着人闯到我家把我抓去魔法部了，可你呢？你甚至在发现我之后都没把我交出去。如果你们不是在扮演好警察坏警察，你一边说着不感兴趣一边又掺和这件事是因为什么？”

我说我想和你交流一下从古灵阁偷东西的经验你信吗？哈利在心里念叨。

“我说我想和你交流一下从古灵阁偷东西的经验你信吗？”哈利脱口而出。

傲罗说完就愣了，他缓缓低头，从桌子上的高脚杯看到德拉科･马尔福，又低头看回去。金发巫师严肃的表情一时没绷住，噗嗤笑了出来。

“我至少准备了十种不同的回答，”德拉科笑得浑身直抖，“但是说实在的，我真没想到你居然会说这个哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你他妈给我下吐真剂？！”哈利果断向后跳开抽出魔杖指向狂笑中的德拉科，脑内闪过无数种德拉科･马尔福可能会使用的阴谋。

这事儿不能忍！吐真剂？！傲罗没有批准都不能擅自给嫌疑犯用吐真剂！先不说这东西实际上能被抵抗，它本身就很不人道！

更不要说能够抵御夺魂咒的哈利･波特就像他当初不擅长大脑封闭术一样不擅长抵抗吐真剂效果！

“那告我啊？”终于笑够了的德拉科喝了口红酒润嗓子，丝毫不在乎自己被魔杖指着的事实。

他有什么好怕的？只要他不愿意，哪怕是哈利･波特也没办法用魔法伤到他。

“别太激动了，波特。你必须承认你的突然出现对我来说太奇怪了，不论是作为一个傲罗还是你本身。”德拉科耸耸肩，“不然这么问，你难道一点也不认为我现在不正常吗？”

自己的变化有多大德拉科还是清楚的，就像如果有人发现了伏地魔和麻瓜挤在一起蹦迪，第一反应肯定是这人脑子坏了。

“我没觉得！！”哈利再次脱口而出；“你一点也不奇怪，好吗？对！你终于和麻瓜友好相处了，但除此之外你和小时候没有两样还是那么自大我不是说这不好实际上我觉得你就该是这种随心所欲只要自己开心什么都无所谓的模样这简直太好了我有没有说过我真的很喜欢你在舞台上自信满满的样子……梅林啊，我他妈到底在说什么？！”

德拉科愣愣地看着哈利在自家客厅里转圈最后崩溃地把脑袋埋进膝盖，沉默了好久才消化完刚才听到的真心话。

“这可真是……”德拉科顿了顿，“出乎意料。”

哈利闷闷地哼了一声。

“你不能抵抗吐真剂的效果？”魔术师突然意识到了什么，在没有准备的情况下被吐真剂骗出一两句话可以理解，但是傲罗一般都会有针对抵抗吐真剂的训练，按理说救世主是不应该在意识到自己被下了吐真剂后还不受控制说出那么多真心话的。

前提是那些都是真话。

“我从来不擅长那个。”被提问就会回答的哈利恨不得咬下自己的舌头。为了防止在吐真剂有效期间被问太多问题，傲罗决定自己做提问的那个：“你从哪儿买的吐真剂？”

“自己酿的。”德拉科微微点头，他看不到哈利说谎的征兆，合计猜测救世主应该没有骗他。

“所以？”哈利抬起头站起来，面色不善地继续问：“你想知道什么，马尔福？”

总不可能是为了测试吐真剂才往雪碧里放的，没记错的话德拉科的魔药成绩可是仅次于赫敏的优秀。

“你的立场。”德拉科顿了顿，补充：“虽然你的立场已经很明确了。不过波特，交流经验？这话说得好像你偷过古灵阁里的东西似的。”

“事实上我的确干过，”对于众所周知的事实哈利并没有隐瞒的打算，这样还能拖延时间，以防自己在吐真剂的效果下说出更多不想说的话。“当初我们从莱斯特兰奇的金库里偷——好吧，抢了点儿东西之后还是骑着古灵阁底下那条瞎了的龙逃走的，从那以后妖精就对我们的意见特别大。”

德拉科用难以言喻的目光看着他；“没必要编故事，我不是你，没那么好骗。”

“我吐真剂的效果还没过！”哈利尖锐地指着自己说，而后突然反应过来德拉科的话意味着什么；“等等，你不知道？我以为所有人都知道古灵阁顶上被撞出了个洞的新闻！”

这么一解释德拉科反而看起来更疑惑了；“我在麻瓜界没有订预言家日报，每天都有猫头鹰飞来飞去肯定会引起不必要的注意。”

“但那是在保卫战那天——”

哈利猛地闭嘴了，而德拉科不自在地挪开视线。

哈利闭嘴是因为他想起在当时的时间点上，马尔福庄园的人全都被软禁了，大概是没办法知道外面发生了什么。就像赫敏说的，他总是下意识不去想会对自己心理状态产生不良影响的过去，关于那些人被软禁的事哈利一点儿也不感到抱歉，但不管怎么说这个结果归根结底是他造成的，谁知道会对德拉科有什么影响？

虽然不抱歉，但容易同病相怜。毕竟和真正的食死徒比起来德拉科･马尔福找过的茬根本算不上事儿，他们互相也不是没救过对方，这个时候再幸灾乐祸哈利实在干不出来。

算了，就像他虽然悄悄下了吐真剂，但也只问了自己的目的而没有别的秘密，德拉科･马尔福从头到尾关注的不就只是他自己能不能好好活下去吗？人之常情而已。

不知该说幸运还是不幸，哈利･波特又猜错了，当初被软禁对德拉科的影响没那么大，他自找的，还不至于记到现在。他只是有点儿担心万一波特问那时候为什么说不能确定自己该怎么回答，死不承认欲盖弥彰，怎么找理由都显得别扭。但是要他说实话？饶了他吧！德拉科宁愿再来一次魔法部大逃亡。

吐真剂的持续时间大约是十五分钟，剩下的时间里他们谁也没再开口，估摸着到时间了的傲罗小声嘀咕了句“我不是哈利·波特”，然后放心地清了清嗓子：“你看，马尔福。我说过我的目的了，你不打算说点什么吗？”

“我说什么？”德拉科装傻，“我又没偷古灵阁。”

给他灌吐真剂也没用，在这个问题上德拉科算不上撒谎。那本身就是他们家的金库，决定离开魔法界当天德拉科才知道家里金库莫名其妙被魔法部给没收了。他拿着钥匙愣在古灵阁大厅，脸藏在兜帽底下，被后面排队的人推了一把才失了魂似的走了。

当时德拉科没多生气，只是觉得面子上有点儿挂不住，幸好心里发的誓别人听不见否则他真想找个洞钻进去。 好不容易黑魔王被救世主干掉了他再也不用在家里听一个脑子有病的人的命令、父母受不了英国的环境纷纷跑去国外，德拉科还没来及开心终于能不受别人的影响干自己想干的事，转脸就被告知古灵阁金库被没收了。

他真没生气。

……也可能是气过头了反而察觉不到自己生气了，但考虑到他没当场炸了古灵阁，德拉科还是倾向于自己没得气了。不过他真的很想笑，金库钥匙都还在他手里，当初贝拉姨妈全家都被关阿兹卡班，莱斯特兰奇的金库因为傲罗没有找到钥匙不还是莱斯特兰奇家的，结果换成马尔福，也不知道魔法部和妖精们怎么谈的，居然被没收了。

遭人烦到这种程度也是厉害。德拉科感慨，站在古灵阁外面朝闪亮亮的青铜大门比了个中指，头也不回地往破釜酒吧的方向走了，再也没有回去过。

综上所述，马尔福家的金库在德拉科看来还是自家的东西，从自己家金库拿东西真的不能算偷。

也许是因为对这件事的看法差不多，哈利难得听出来了德拉科那句话的意思，张嘴刚想解释就被德拉科一张牌糊到了脸上。

白眼翻到天上去的哈利早就放弃思考这个魔术师究竟是什么时候手里又捏了张牌了。

“我给过你太多提示，傲罗波特，但是你好像还是什么都没看出来。虽然从目的上来说我现在不是很介意你偶尔出现——顺便，你最好还是别幻影移形进楼里，被麻瓜碰见很麻烦——但你能不能有哪次是带着脑子过来的？”德拉科用那张死神位塔罗牌往哈利脑门上敲。

“带上脑子，”他心累地说，“至少搞明白一件事再来问我别的。”

* * *

  
“马尔福说得有道理。”赫敏笃定。

“有道理？！”罗恩的反应比哈利还大，“哪句话有道理了？！”

“带上脑子那句，说真的哈利，一天去找他三次没几句话就被下逐客令？如果我是马尔福，你可能已经被咒到明年了。”

罗恩一秒变卦；“赫敏说得有道理。”他严肃地说。“他到现在还没咒你反而有点儿奇怪。”

“滚，我没你这样的朋友。”哈利一脸深仇大恨地坐在沙发上瞪那张塔罗牌。德拉科只说给了提示，然而哈利甚至还不明白他给的到底是什么方面的提示。关于没有用魔法变魔术？应该不是，这点魔术师是直接用魔术证明的；那是关于真相？可如果说真相是什么问题的答案，哈利甚至都不知道自己和马尔福读的是不是同一道题。

从这个案子到他手上开始，他在意的就只有德拉科是怎么从古灵阁偷东西的，比起想把人抓起来更多的是好奇。所以按德拉科的说法，如果提示是关于谜底的提示、魔术师从一开始就在给他线索，那么德拉科怎么能从一开始就确定他在意的是什么？

显然他不能确定！毕竟魔术师连吐真剂都用上了！

“他到底提示了什么玩意儿？！”哈利崩溃地把牌往桌子上一扔，捂着脸倒到沙发背上。

“你的思考方向有问题，哈利。”赫敏拿起那张牌，“你想的一直是‘我想知道的事情里，马尔福提示了什么’。”

“但是这说不通啊，马尔福怎么会知道哈利想知道什么？”罗恩疑惑地指出。

“没错，马尔福不知道。除非他真的会读心术。而如果是摄神取念的话哈利一定能感觉到。”赫敏捏着下巴，把塔罗牌翻来覆去地看；“我只知道魔术中的读心术是通过判断人的动作微表情推测出实情的一种科学，我不知道它能猜测得多具体，我要去查查——”

“赫敏！”哈利和罗恩异口同声，惊得已经站起来了的赫敏又坐回了沙发上。

赫敏尴尬地咳嗽两声；“好吧，之后我再去查……总之，我认为虽然马尔福说是给你的提示，但你还是应该从他的角度想。简单来说并不是你想知道什么，”女巫咬着重音：“而是他想干什么。”

“嗯……继续当魔术师、不被人影响悄悄偷古灵阁？”

“说到这儿我有个问题，”罗恩举手，“如果哈利不是眼花——”他无视了哈利的反驳；“马尔福真的有把自己想要的东西从古灵阁直接转移出来的能力，他为什么只偷他家金库的东西？”

他和赫敏同时看向哈利，得到至少魔术师光明正大送出去的东西全都是来自马尔福金库的回答后，赫敏开口道：“这听起来像是他只在取回自己的东西。”

罗恩不屑地哼了一声，“如果只是有东西从金库里消失我信，但是赫敏，你没有注意到后来他又把所有东西都送出去了吗？那拿回来的意义是什么！”

“你这么想，罗恩。”赫敏耐心地解释，“如果你把你私藏的巧克力蛙给哈利，你是怎么想的？”

“嗯……因为他是我朋友，所以我想和哈利分享？”罗恩试探着回答。

“为什么是疑问句？”哈利惊悚地问。

“那如果乔治拿你私藏的巧克力蛙送给哈利还说这是他的东西——”

“我要和乔治决斗！！”罗恩一秒暴起。

赫敏摊开手；“明白了？”

“所以你的意思是，马尔福认为他的东西他有支配权利，所以才故意这么干以表明态度。”哈利总结，而后立刻反驳：“他脑子是被门夹了吗？这不是找着把自己往风口浪尖上推！”

赫敏一巴掌拍到自己脑门上，她实在搞不懂自己这个好朋友，明明平时遇到案子都能冷静地分析情况，怎么一遇见马尔福整个人从认知到思考模式都一步后退到了上学的时候？可是说他退化回去了吧又不太一样，至少霍格沃茨时期的哈利･波特绝对不可能在看到德拉科･马尔福有危险时第一反应是帮忙，讲道理，他真的冲上去补过刀。

……虽然看起来这次也根本是帮了倒忙，帮倒忙就算了，赫敏对德拉科･马尔福还是没太多同情心的，问题是这么一来德拉科手里的底牌可就比之前还要多。

如果自己的想法没错，那么马尔福这一步步走的可真是好。女巫深深叹气。

不等她开口，令人意外的，罗恩先解释了起来：“虽然我很想让小白鼬的脑袋被门夹，但是哈利，我觉得这是马尔福故意的。你想想看他身上那些无法解释的情况，我是说，战场上没有魔咒或者人能接近他、差点儿炸了霍格沃茨、连魔杖都没用就逃出了魔法部，还有就是如果你和里德没有看到同样的幻觉，那么显然能够隔空从古灵阁里偷东西的实力——梅林的大裤衩啊，他会害怕自己被推上风口浪尖吗？他怕是求之不得！”

“为了证明‘我超厉害你们都抓不到我！’吗！”

罗恩摊开手；“你必须承认这很符合马尔福的性格。”

哈利无话可说。

的确德拉科从小就爱出风头，为此害自己倒霉的事儿也没少做——比如三年级那时非要招惹巴克比克——但不管怎么想，哪怕德拉科在麻瓜界变魔术的行为中有想出风头的念头，哈利也不认为他的根本目的就是出风头。

毕竟这人连万一被抓怎么从魔法部逃出来都考虑了。

所以根本目的应该是另一个可能性：他想不被打扰地从古灵阁偷……或者说，把自己的东西拿回来。

怎么样才能最不被人打扰地从古灵阁拿东西？简单地进入自己的古灵阁就对了，妖精们根本不会多管闲事给魔法部打小报告。这些年哈利不是没遇见过需要古灵阁提供某个人进入古灵阁记录的情报，然而妖精们总是说古灵阁的客流量这么大没人会记得今天都有谁来了，边说边把访客登记表往桌子下面藏。

妖精执意不给，傲罗也无可奈何。

“所以，马尔福真的是单纯想拿回自己的东西？”傲罗托着下巴，听起来像是在喃喃自语。

“在我看来，这是最可能的理由。”赫敏点头。

“但是如果马尔福真的有我和里德看到的那种从古灵阁偷东西的实力，他完全有能力悄无声息搬空金库，就算是想出风头也没必要一个一个偷了再在魔术秀上送出去。”

赫敏没有直接回答；“你有没有想过为什么要傲罗，哈利？”她反问道。

哈利愣了愣，没想到矛头突然指向了自己。好在这个问题他已经回答过太多人了，反应过来后直接脱口而出：“我很擅长这个。”

擅长，而不是说多喜欢。战争结束后哈利･波特对傲罗这个职业早就没了五年级那时的一腔热血，他承认自己有点累了，从一年级开始就在直面伏地魔，小半生都在对抗黑巫师。筋疲力尽之后哈利不知道自己还能从哪里提起兴趣，但毫无疑问的是，他真的很擅长与黑巫师战斗。

而且脑子也没有想象中那么烂。这是罗巴兹在看到他的O.W.Ls成绩之后的评价。

反而是赫敏怔住了，似乎没想到哈利的回答，女巫顿了顿，轻声叹气。

“我之前没这么想，但是……也许马尔福之所以这么干，也只是因为他从小就很擅长魔法（magic）。”

* * *

  
德拉科窝在沙发上，对面的电视正在播放广告，他放空双眼，没有刻意去看什么，脑内思考着接下来的计划。

他现在不在公寓里，那地方已经被傲罗发现了，哪怕在周围用上反幻影显形咒也不安全，之前回去的一趟也只是为了收拾东西。德拉科不清楚自己现在在魔法部是个什么情况，在有更安全选择的情况下，他一点也不想冒险。

同样的魔术表演太多次会增加被识破的可能。

现在这间屋子是他最初来到麻瓜界后租的一间出租屋，面积很小，还不如霍格沃茨时斯莱特林男生宿舍大，不过本来就是暂时停留的地方，娇生惯养长大的大少爷当初被麻瓜与巫师的不同占满了大脑，没工夫在乎太多，后来换了房子干脆把它买了下来留着备用。看，这不是派上用场了。

虽说要不是波特多管闲事，德拉科根本用不着躲在这儿。

魔术师叹气，从小到大他牵扯到哈利･波特的计划就没一次能正常实施的，救世主怕不是梅林派来隔应他的。

偏偏他设想中的完美结局需要救世主帮忙，简直不能更糟心。

德拉科没办法肯定现在的救世主是怎么看自己的。小时候孩子气的敌对记忆太深，德拉科知道自己从六年级开始慢慢没那么针对哈利了，不然当年那只手抓着他夺魔杖时，他不至于下意识松了手。但哈利･波特怎么想的？德拉科还真不敢猜，战争结束后他们没再说一句话，再见面就是傲罗因为任务来他的魔术秀上收集证据去他家里质问真相，真要只有这样还好说，大不了继续和哈利对着干，德拉科最擅长这个了，可破釜酒吧外劈头盖脸扔过来的隐形斗篷着实把魔术师砸懵了。

你怎么认出来的？为什么帮我？德拉科当时差点儿就这么脱口而出，要不是及时想起过去经历类似情况时的自己有多么混乱，或许他还是会问的。

德拉科甩甩脑袋，决定先把哈利･波特的存在扔出脑子。反正他手里底牌够多，不论救世主帮不帮忙都不会对最终结果造成太大影响，顶多是过程麻不麻烦的问题。

也就是说，假死一次这个计划还是得改改提上日程，否则真的很难甩掉魔法部的狗。

德拉科继续双目放空，等到电视上的访谈再次变成广告，突然意识到外面有人敲门。

……考虑到来的人只可能是谁，德拉科真的不是很想开门。

来一趟顶多半个小时就能被自己赶走还来干什么？！这距离上次才过去几天？德拉科可不信凭哈利･波特的脑子能在这么短时间内从什么都没看出来到什么都猜中。

“应该把魔杖带过来的……”德拉科有气无力地喃喃自语，半心半意的愿望得不到他能使用的无杖魔法的回应，金发巫师慢吞吞地从沙发上爬起来往门口蹭，三米不到的距离愣是磨蹭了一分钟，只可惜敲门声依旧以固定频率响着。

他猛地拉开门，想好的话还没来及说出口就被门外的情况给堵回去了，德拉科抓着门把傻着眼和黄金三人组对视，从气得想砸门的罗恩看到阻止他的哈利再看到冷静地敲门的赫敏，最终转向傲罗。

“我的确说了让你带着脑子过来，”德拉科冲赫敏夸张地比划；“但我不是说这个脑子！”

“原谅哈利吧，马尔福。让他自己来怕是又要没说两句就被你赶走，”黄金三人组中的大脑赫敏･格兰杰翻了个白眼，熟练地推开德拉科走进门，好像这是她的家一样，“不如一次性把问题全部解决了，这样我们都安心，难道不是吗？”

女巫强势地走过去坐在沙发上，瞥了眼电视频道，抓起遥控器换了个台。

“和马尔福有什么好讲道理的？我们才是来提供帮助的！”罗恩挣脱了哈利，也走到赫敏旁边坐下；“为什么我们要这么客气！”

“因为那是作为人的基本素质，黄鼠狼！”德拉科没好气道，直接无视还站在门外的哈利和大喊大叫的罗恩，向赫敏开口：“既然Mrs. Brain来了，我是否可以假定Just.Harry已经想明白了应该问我什么？”

“Just.Harry？”赫敏疑惑地看了看哈利。

德拉科蛮不在意地摆手；“内部笑话。”

“那我呢？”罗恩突然插嘴。

德拉科不敢置信；“你还想在我这有个特殊外号？”

“什么？！当然不！”罗恩顿时浑身恶寒。

“我想也是。”魔术师淡定点头。

“你想要的问题和答案都很明确，”大脑女士说，德拉科下意识看了眼一天之内找来三次被赶走两次的救世主，对方尴尬地耸耸肩，用嘴型说那可是赫敏。

不，哪怕不是格兰杰，一般人多少也会猜的到吧。德拉科在心里嘀咕。

“不过比起这些，”赫敏微微前倾身子，“你能先表演个魔术吗？”

德拉科立刻如临大敌；“什么？你居然要逃门票钱！”

三个人满脸嫌弃，哈利･波特顺便多想了一下德拉科悲惨的麻瓜生活。

“——只是开玩笑，没问题格兰杰，这是我的荣幸。”德拉科装模作样道，顺势从口袋里摸出一张完全空白的扑克，“但这的确是个需要用到钱的魔术，所以……能借我一支笔吗？”

“你在你自己家给赫敏借笔？”罗恩看傻子似的看他。

赫敏从兜里摸出一支钢笔递过去。

“我只是习惯了！”女巫满脸通红地向眼神死的罗恩和目瞪口呆的哈利解释。

德拉科没有理他们，将扑克放到桌子上，蹲下去用钢笔在上面画圈，没过一会儿周围蹭蹭蹭钻出来三个脑袋。

“我一直觉得这才是最难的一步，”他边画边解释，“用圆规的话肯定是更容易，但哪怕是格兰杰也不可能随身携带圆规。”

“随身携带钢笔就正常了吗。”罗恩低声念叨，被赫敏一胳膊肘击中胸口。

魔术师描了好几遍最初画的圆，直到那条线看起来像是被直接用马克笔画上去的一般粗细，他看了看周围的三个脑袋，一时语塞；“你们必须要离这么近？”

“对。”三人组异口同声。

“这样才能看出来你有没有用魔法。”罗恩紧接着补充。

“我连魔杖都没拿。”德拉科指出。

“这样才可能看出来你的手法。”赫敏严肃地回答。

“能被你看出来我干脆别当魔术师了。”德拉科翻白眼。

“嗯……”哈利·波特一脸无辜，“我来凑热闹？”

德拉科不想理他。

“我倒是不介意你们离这么近，毕竟近景魔术离得越近看到的越少。”他说着，下意识想要捋袖子，突然反应过来面前的这都是什么人之后不耐烦地啧了一声，改成只是将袖口往上挽了两圈露出手腕。

哈利微微皱起眉头。

“所以，注意看好，这只是一张普通的空白扑克。”德拉科将牌正反都翻了翻，在左右手间来回倒。“一张空白的牌上面画了一个圈，除此之外没有别的了。”

“我们不可能知道你是不是在牌的中间又塞了什么。”同样是从哈利拿回去的塔罗牌中得到德拉科现在地址的赫敏说。

“不用担心，”德拉科回答，“毕竟不管怎么说，我也不可能——”他左手捏着纸牌的边缘，右手捏住圆心位置双手突然向两边发力。下一秒纸牌上的图案消失无踪，而魔术师的左手正捏着一枚和圆圈同样大小的金加隆。

“把金加隆塞进扑克牌中间。”德拉科得意地说完那句话。

那边罗恩已经喊了起来：“你从哪儿拿出来的加隆？！”

“从你口袋里。”

“WHAT?!”罗恩惊恐地去掏兜。

“WHAT?”这次是德拉科变得惊恐，“你口袋里居然装了加隆！”在罗恩反应过来之前他转移话题：“不过这是玩笑，实际上，我是从格兰杰口袋里拿的。”魔术师将硬币抛到右手又抛回来，用空着的那只手指了指赫敏，手指一搓，指间又多出一枚金加隆。“这个也是，就在外套口袋里。”

女巫连忙将外套口袋翻了过来，原本里面放着的金加隆全都不见了。

“这是你收门票钱的方式？”赫敏皱着眉问。

“别把我想那么缺德，格兰杰。我的近景魔术都是随便走在街头就能表演给别人看的，只有在舞台魔术秀的时候才会收门票。”德拉科把两枚硬币都夹在右手指间，“从你口袋里拿是因为我身上没有加隆，麻瓜硬币都太小了，不合适这个魔术。”

哈利猛地回神；“你没有加隆？”

德拉科奇怪地看着他；“我又不经常去巫师的店买东西，带加隆干什么？”

是因为走进去买东西会被拒绝吗！于是哈利再次想歪了十万八千里，虽然这个可能性由于德拉科向来通过猫头鹰订购所以也没办法判断真假。

“当然，魔术结束后我会还给你，但首先我需要先把它们都变出来。”魔术师继续对赫敏说，右手伸到她眼前搓了一下，然而这次什么都没有出现。

“搞砸了？”罗恩幸灾乐祸。

“有时候会发生这种事，”德拉科假装难过地叹气，“这些硬币会出现在我不想让它呆的地方。”他收回右手，原本只捏着两枚加隆的左手上不知何时又多出了一枚硬币。

三人惊讶地交换目光，谁也没注意到德拉科另一只手什么时候发生了什么。当然，哪怕是注意了大概也只会像之前突然变出来的硬币一样，根本看不透魔术师做了什么。

“嗯，我承认这样是有点儿慢。自己的钱被别人拿在手里理所当然会不舒服，这个我可以理解。”他若有所指，三枚硬币从左手换到右手又多了一枚，将其中两枚放到掌心再摊开就少了两枚。“还是一次性全拿出来比较好。”

说话间，魔术师的手中一枚加隆都不见了。他下意识地又想捋袖子然而及时停下，只是简单地将两只手掌心合在一起，放在上面的手微微隆起。

于是从他的手中传来了硬币互相碰撞的声音。

“什么人会在非购物日随身携带这么多金加隆！我自己都没那么夸张过！”曾经有钱人家的大少爷抱怨着将一堆加隆撒在桌子上。是真的很多，至少十五个，要不是他摸赫敏口袋时女巫已经坐下了，她不可能注意不到自己口袋里突然少了那么大的重量。

赫敏干咳两声；“过去的后遗症……不管怎么说，这是真的……”她斟酌了一下用词，“太神奇了。”

德拉科摊开手；“这可是魔术，你还指望它什么？”

“我告诉过你，”哈利推开一旁崩溃地喊着“他妈的到底发生了什么”的罗恩；“马尔福真的会变魔术。”

“我需要亲眼确认！”赫敏压着声音对哈利说，“这实在是太难以置信了，魔术师！多少人小时候的梦想居然被一个巫师给实现了！还不是一般的巫师，是马尔福！”

“我一开始也是这么想的。”哈利同情道。

“我需要道歉吗？”德拉科尖锐地问。

“咳咳，别在意，我们是来谈正事的。”赫敏拽了一把试图从金加隆上找到机关的罗恩，清清嗓子。“我大概明白了你想做什么，也明白为什么你需要帮助。在此之前我有一个疑问——为什么是哈利？实际上这种事我办起来比哈利更方便。”

正在收拾硬币的德拉科胳膊一顿。

“我没办法确定你的态度。”打死他也不承认是因为小时候骂人骂得太难听，以至于德拉科真没什么脸主动去和赫敏说话，只好这么解释；“但容我纠正一点，我没有去找波特，是他自己找上门来的。”

“我才没有？！”哈利连忙反驳。

德拉科冷笑；“对，所以你没有看完魔术秀一个人来我家，没有在酒吧外把隐形斗篷盖我头上导致我迟早被魔法部通缉，其他的不论，这个完全是你的错，波特！你怎么得解决了！”

赫敏叹气：果然，任何有脑子的人都不会放过利用这件事。

“我能解决这个问题，毕竟这个案子抓你从来不是目的。”德拉科好奇地挑眉，示意傲罗继续。于是哈利顿了顿，决定干脆挑明了说：“傲罗司司长的意思是——”

“包括魔法部部长。”赫敏补充。

“总之魔法部的意思是，”哈利总结；“你要如何保证你用来从古灵阁中隔空取物的能力不会更多地威胁到其他人？”

德拉科一副“终于问到点子上了”的表情，咧嘴笑了起来。


	6. Ⅵ

魔法世界中有一个对德拉科而言不知道是该说幸运还是不幸的习惯，那就是和麻瓜世界相比，它无论发展还是改变都十分缓慢。

好处在于这么久没有回过魔法界的德拉科也不会迷路，坏处在于这么久之后回来的德拉科依旧需要注意着不被人看到自己的脸。

也许是巫师们实在太无聊了，才会揪着过去一点一星的东西不放作为饭后闲谈，而在麻瓜的世界里每天都会发生太多可以讨论的事，不论好坏，想要永远保持知名度比消失在人群中难得多。

归根结底还是巫师没有足够的娱乐项目，会在笑料店买东西的都是霍格沃茨在校生，买了东西也是为了给教授父母找不愉快，电脑不能用电视不能看，难得有几本能看的小说吧作者还进了圣芒戈。

想想真的挺惨，德拉科都不知道自己小时候是怎么受得了的，魁地奇真的伟大。

他在魔法部中庭正中间停了下来，周围来来往往都是赶着上班的巫师，没人把目光分给一个突然停下的人。他依稀记得原本这里有一座喷泉，听说后来被什么打斗毁掉了，被辛克尼斯顺势换成了魔法即强权石雕，显然金斯莱･沙克尔成为魔法部部长后把那个瘆人的东西给拆了。现在这里的雕像看起来有些……抽象，石砌的展台上用似乎是黑曜石一类的东西做出了水流的错觉，而在那之中则有一个被什么魔咒营造出雾蒙蒙感觉的小岛。以德拉科小时候培养的艺术品鉴赏能力和有限的联想能力来猜测，他觉得雕刻雕像的人可能想表达阿瓦隆理想乡。

真是这样的话，魔法部的雕像真是一个比一个讽刺。

德拉科弯腰小心翼翼地碰了一下黑色的部分，确定那是单纯的石头后放心踩了上去。

反正他和金斯莱讲条件的时候没提到不能找乐子，既然巫师们的娱乐项目那么少，不如让他这个专业魔术师来捡个漏。他都能从街头巷尾演到舞台聚光灯下，就不信吸引不了这些巫师的注意。

魔法并非万能，但从视觉上来说，魔术的确是化不可能为可能的东西。

德拉科撑着石桩跳到雕像上，掀开斗篷上的帽子，不知从哪儿出现的光正洒在他身上，如同聚光灯一般显眼。

魔术师双手聚成喇叭状大喊：“ Ladies and Gentlemen! Witches and Wizards! ”

像是用了扩音咒，然而在房间中靠喊的确也能达到类似的效果。随着越来越多的人将视线投向德拉科却在认出了站在雕像台上的人是谁后迟迟不敢有动作，魔术师笑得愈发不怀好意。

* * *

  
･*..☆.｡.:*・°.*･ﾟ .ﾟ･*..☆.｡.:*・°.*･ﾟ

  
“我已经表现了我的诚意，波特，从最初开始。”魔术师撑着下巴，“我有足够的能力，如果想做些什么的话早就做了，还轮得着傲罗调查我？”

他用手比了个爆炸的手势。

德拉科自认是个差劲的演员，小时候他没必要说谎因此从不擅长说谎，赌上命撒谎的那次估计是因为黑魔王被气到精神错乱才没看出来以至于逃过一劫。现在单说实力的话他有，只可惜这实力太不稳定，并不是每次都能给他回应。但他不能让任何人看出来，他最大的底牌就算是玻璃做的也是最大的底牌，只要不碎就能唬住人。

“我看这就是威胁。”罗恩不屑地哼了一声。

“说对了，韦斯莱。”德拉科作势鼓掌，“这就是威胁。”

  
･*..☆.｡.:*・°.*･ﾟ .ﾟ･*..☆.｡.:*・°.*･ﾟ

* * *

  
站在突然出现在周围的透明盾牌后面，德拉科看着地板上被某个傲罗发出的攻击魔咒反弹回去打碎的地砖，装模作样地叹气。

“上来就用这么危险的魔咒，怕自己死的不够快吗？”魔术师遗憾地摇头，怎么就没打到人呢，简直浪费。但作为魔术师的职业素养让德拉科换上一副笑脸，努力试着把这群巫师当做普通观众。

“自我介绍就算了，在场的估计也没人不认识我。而正如你们所知——不知道的话那是傲罗司的错，和我没关系——现在，我是个魔术师。”德拉科抬一次手腕手里就捏一张新的扑克牌，与此同时旧的那张被丢到脚下。他清晰地听见有人在说快往后退他的牌会烧起来。

就算是会烧起来的那种，在盾牌后面也只可能烧到他自己吧！魔法部都什么人啊怎么比他还胆小？！

当德拉科看到周围大部分人真的在往后退时，他觉得魔法部八成快要完蛋。

算了，反正这个魔术还是离远点儿好。退一万步说魔法部完不完蛋都和自己没什么关系。

“我不想解释什么是魔术师，知道的自然都知道，不知道的大概也不相信，实际上就在几天前我还被一群傲罗铐到了魔法部，就因为他们觉得我当着麻瓜的面使用魔法。”德拉科夸张地伸开双臂双手一搓展开两叠扑克。“他们居然认为这是魔法！”他将牌随手往上一扔，落到黑色的石头上像是随着水波晃动。

人群中传来低语，不少麻瓜种混血巫师现在看起来居然都对德拉科没什么敌意，而是把所有的重点都放到了魔术表演上，表情意外地感兴趣。相反，其他的则警惕地看着他，还有不少试着偷偷用魔咒攻击，无一例外，全都被盾牌挡了回去。

“我可去他妈的魔法！”金发的魔术师咋舌道，“这就是你们最喜欢的麻瓜摸索出来的把戏，和魔法除了名字以外没有半点关系。对麻瓜的了解那么少还真好意思对我有意见？”

他听到了有什么人在喊“你是个食死徒”之类的话，突然有种不如干脆把袖子卷起来的冲动。

当然，冲动只是冲动，德拉科可没傻到去实施。虽然他周围出现的盾牌很强，但他还是不敢冒险同时面对几十个激动的巫师的攻击。

所以魔术师只是脱下外套搭右手上，朝喊得最响的那些人指了指。

“这就是为什么我今天会出现在这里，”他摊开手，“就算有互不干扰的协议，还是总有些沉浸在过去的白痴死咬着我不放，狗都没这么傻，知道咬了砖头要松口。”

“所以，不如干脆全解决了吧？”德拉科反问，却没有等回答，而是缓缓提起右手上的风衣往身后一扔。

当哈利･波特因为听说“马尔福出现在魔法部中庭”而急匆匆赶来时，看到的就是站在石台上的魔术师右手握着一把怎么看都像是格兰芬多宝剑的东西用剑锋对着自己的胸口的场面。

“你他妈想干什么？！”

哈利没忍住直接吼了出来。

所有人都被他的声音吸引了过去，包括德拉科。魔术师对哈利的出现显然有些惊讶，但很快便调整好了表情。

“看啊看啊，是谁来了？”他歪歪脑袋，“明星傲罗救世主先生，特意来看我的魔术表演，我应该感到荣幸吗？”

这番话说得完全不像是之前遇见时德拉科的语气，太装了，甚至都达不到德拉科･马尔福正常的讽刺人水平。哈利很快便反应了过来这是魔术师表演的一个环节，不管怎么说，他可是近距离看到过被困在水箱底的德拉科在眨眼瞬间逃脱的，那么想来现在的情况应该也只是比较惊悚的表演而已。虽然理智上理解，但看着对方手里的那把剑哈利还是忍不住心里犯嘀咕。他挤开人群跑到最前方，却被盾牌挡着没办法继续靠近。

“马尔福，”哈利尽力平稳自己的声音，“你先把格兰芬多宝剑放下来。”

魔术师一脸恍然大悟；“原来如此，这就是格兰芬多宝剑！我说怎么这个瞎眼的配色！”

人群中好些格兰芬多毕业生不满地抱怨起来。

一时间哈利根本来不及去想这把剑究竟是真是假，虽然现在他很清楚德拉科是怎么凭意念隔空取物的，但宝剑这种妖精的造物实在不好说符不符合基本规则。

……不管符不符合都不能让他拿着剑看起来像是要自杀啊！万一手滑了呢！

“你说得对，这个用起来太不方便。”哈利还没来及松完一口气，就看到德拉科一手顶着剑柄一手顶着剑尖猛地将掌心拍在一起，周围响起来好几声惊叫，甚至有人捂住了眼睛。

他没松完的那口气差点儿把自己憋死。

魔术师身上当然没有伤口，看上去他只是单纯击了个掌，与此同时不知真假的格兰芬多宝剑变成了一把同样配色类似装饰的匕首，被德拉科握在手心。

“还是小一点的好用。”匕首在魔术师指尖转了几圈，随后不给任何人说话的机会，德拉科倒握着匕首将刀刃捅进自己胸口。

哈利只觉得周围所有东西在霎那间褪去了颜色。

* * *

  
･*..☆.｡.:*・°.*･ﾟ .ﾟ･*..☆.｡.:*・°.*･ﾟ

  
“这是个令人无法安心的交易。”赫敏･格兰杰沉默良久，开口道；“我们没有任何可以牵制你的手段。”

德拉科不置可否地哼了哼。

“他自己都直说了那是威胁！”罗恩低声抱怨。

“你只是让我们选择相不相信你。”哈利指出。

德拉科满意地点头；“对，说白了就是这么回事儿，没得商量，也没办法商量。我给出了我的诚意，但魔法部的诚意我可还一直没看到。”

“你在信用方面可没什么良好记录。”赫敏尖锐地说。

“所以呢？”德拉科满不在乎地耸耸肩，“说得好像有好记录的话我是德拉科･马尔福就不是问题了一样。省省吧格兰杰，你这话只能去骗骗霍格沃茨的低年级。”

“就算不说这个，”哈利按下想要发飙的赫敏，毕竟他才是这里唯一的傲罗，“如果你想要我们答应你的条件，至少应该说清楚你到底是怎么从古灵阁偷……拿东西的。”

哈利下意识换掉的那个字似乎让德拉科的表情放松了许多，不再是之前那种假笑；“我给过提示了，波特。”他还是这句话，“你们没看出来不是我的错。从我表演魔术有了知名度开始我就在给你们提示，虽然现在看起来没人发现……这样吧，看在我心情还不错的份儿上，你知道麻瓜是怎么称呼我的？”

“魔术师？”好不容易记住了一个麻瓜词汇的罗恩抢答。

“没毛病，但我问的是更具体的。”

“死神魔术师？”哈利回想起当初看到的海报，补充。

“是的，死神魔术师。”德拉科抬手又变出一张死神塔罗牌。“说到底死神是什么？”

“是神话传说中掌管死亡的神，根据传说的不同会有‘见到后就会死亡’、‘收割灵魂’、‘统治亡灵’等等不同的能力。”万事通小姐给出标准回答。

“是的，是的，相当准确的回答，格兰芬多加十分。”德拉科敷衍道，有意无意地瞥了一眼哈利，满满的意味深长。

仿佛过去的某个场景穿透了时光，只是没有谁的未来完全依仗于谁的下一句话，透过暴风雨灰蓝色的云层，哈利突然就读懂了那个眼神：

“拥有三件死亡圣器的人。”他低声喃喃自语。

“但是你……这不可能！”哈利提高音量，“隐形斗篷还有复活石都……你最多只在一段时间内拥有老魔杖！”

赫敏拦得没哈利说得快，只好安慰自己反正关于老魔杖主人的事几年前哈利就当着一大堆人的面说过了，那么隐形斗篷和复活石的存在自然也不会只是传说，顺便拧了一把惊慌地说“这种话可以直接说吗？！”的罗恩。

当然不能！但是说都说了还要表现出这该是个秘密的样子，嫌马尔福手里的筹码不够多吗！

幸运的是魔术师只顾着嘲讽救世主的智商，根本没注意到罗恩：“我说了，那就是个提示又不是真的。复活石我没见过，不过没猜错的话，我曾经把隐形斗篷拿到手里过。”哈利感觉自己鼻梁猛地一疼；“至于老魔杖——谁告诉你我只是‘一段时间内拥有’了？波特？”

哈利张口就想回答奥利凡德，临到嘴边又咽了回去。仔细想来奥利凡德并没有说过老魔杖什么时候属于谁，魔杖制造师只拿着山楂木魔杖说过，它曾经是属于德拉科·马尔福的，因为哈利自觉这是自己从德拉科手中抢来的所以当时直接默认了山楂木魔杖在当时属于自己。

“嗯哼？”魔术师得意地哼了哼，“终于觉得有什么不对劲的了，波特？”

“这不可能！”赫敏拍桌站起来，“在哈利得到了你的魔杖的所有权之后，老魔杖已经跟着易主了，事到如今——”

“嘘——等等，赫敏。”哈利打断道，他皱着眉沉思。“你先别说话。”

_山楂木和独角兽毛。刚好十英寸，弹性尚可，这曾是德拉科･马尔福的魔杖。_

奥利凡德的话在哈利脑内回响。

_那么它就可能是你的。当然， **夺的方式** 很重要，另外也取决于魔杖本身。通常说来，一根魔杖被赢取后，它效忠的对象就会改变。_

“那时候，”哈利翻出脑内几乎被尘封的过去，艰难地试图复述当初的场景。“我把那些魔杖从你手里夺走之后……”

“不对，”德拉科干脆地打断。“你没有夺走任何东西。”

“你的手伸过来的时候，我松手了。”

只有四个人的空间里静得有些吓人，赫敏和罗恩面面相觑，他们毕竟不是哈利没办法判断德拉科的话是真是假，只能看向好友想要得到一个解释。

顺便这可真是第一次听到的大新闻。

“我……”哈利被三个人盯着看得浑身不自在，硬着头皮说：“我记不太清了，当时的情况可没工夫多注意到什么别的。”

另外两人看上去莫名其妙松了口气，德拉科耸耸肩，并没有很在意；“事实就是事实，和你有没有注意到又没关系。事实就是我松手了，你没有夺走任何东西。”

“但是奥利凡德后来说山楂木魔杖曾经是你的！”哈利反驳。

德拉科毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，他知道鄙视奥利凡德会显得自己很没良心，毕竟人家曾经被关在他家地牢里。但是，还是前面那句话，真的只是被“关在他家地牢”而已！又不是他们去抓的人又不是他们拷问的人，被针对着迁怒到去买魔杖都买不到的程度论谁都不可能不在乎的吧！

说白了世界上没太多真的好人，剩下的分什么三六九等，全他妈是一路货色。

“奥利凡德说的？”德拉科干巴巴地反问，“他说什么，说我的魔杖不是我的了？你……不，你们两个就算了，格兰杰就从来没好奇过他是怎么确定哪根魔杖是属于谁的？”

“嘿！”哈利和罗恩不满地瞪着魔术师。

被提问的赫敏愣了下；“我的确思考过这个问题，”万事通小姐承认道，“但后来我认为这是天赋，据说他有妖精的血统。这种天赋是根本学不来的。就像有的人的确有预言能力——不过当然，我依旧认为特里劳妮是个疯子。”

德拉科又翻了个白眼。

“真的不是单纯因为他记性好，能记得哪根魔杖卖给了谁？”魔术师步步紧逼着质问：“波特当时拿走了不止一根魔杖，其他的他怎么说的？全都不再属于原主人？说白了如果只是被夺走就能改变效忠，韦斯莱，波特，你们傲罗训练的时候缴械了别人的武器难道还需要专门让别人缴回去？”

设想了一下最后那个画面，哈利和罗恩脑袋摇成了拨浪鼓。简直太魔性。

“说到底，历史上除了老魔杖以外，你们谁听过有哪根魔杖仅仅因为被抢走了就改变效忠对象的？更不要说我的魔杖甚至是独角兽毛的杖芯。”

话音刚落，三个巫师齐刷刷地看向赫敏，赫敏努力回想了会儿，随后摇头；“我不记得我在哪里读到过。”

德拉科摊开手；“我倾向于认为是他对我有意见。”

“在那种情况下仅仅因为对你有意见就能说出那么误导人的话？！”赫敏不太清楚自己到底在气什么，她尊重奥利凡德先生，因此很想立刻指责德拉科·马尔福在胡说八道。但金发巫师的话不能细想，不是说不通而是太能说得通了，甚至在哈利拿着一把魔杖让奥利凡德先生鉴定之前，赫敏从没在哪里看到过“被夺走的魔杖会改变效忠对象”的话。

老魔杖不算，那个是例外。

退一万步说，如果奥利凡德没有撒谎，为什么从来没有人在买魔杖的时候会被叮嘱说千万要小心，如果魔杖被人抢走就不好用了？这根本不合理，就像每个人都知道大脑和心脏是人体器官中最重要的，如果被贯穿就会直接死亡，怎么可能没有人知道魔杖被抢走后会易主？

魔术师心不在焉地哼了哼；“格兰杰，”他同情地看着赫敏，“你对人类到底有多大期待啊？”

人非圣贤，谁还没自己的脾气了？怪谁都没有意义。

“等等，你们都慢着。”罗恩竖起手掌示意暂停，“猛地一听马尔福的话好像很有道理，但是这根本不能解释……等等这个不能说，也不能解释……见鬼的，这个也不能说！我到底能说什么？！”红发巫师抓狂道。

“你什么都不用说，”还在烦躁的赫敏语气强硬地回应，“我懂你想说什么。”

“对，我也懂。”哈利附和。

“不愧是我从小的心灵之友！”罗恩十分欣慰。

“你们他妈的在说什么暗号？”被排斥在谈话之外德拉科满头雾水。

他完全不知道关于魂器的事，这件事哈利他们没有告诉任何人。虽说魂器本身并不是秘密，但也明显不是可以公开讨论的知识，谁也不想让英国再出现一个伏地魔。

“罗恩的意思是，”赫敏接过话题，“如果你的话是正确的，山楂木魔杖没有改变效忠，虽然哈利的魔法实力比一般巫师要强，但显然也不可能在和伏地魔的正面对决中胜利。”

总觉得这话听起来不太对劲的哈利十分想为自己辩解什么。

“它的确没有改变效忠。”德拉科答非所问。他平摊开右手，不再有任何动作，十秒、二十秒，大概三十秒之后一根魔杖凭空出现从不到五厘米的高度落入他的掌心。

看清楚那根特殊的魔杖后，三人组立刻抽出自己的魔杖指向德拉科，被指着的人丝毫没有意识到危机般将老魔杖在指尖转了个圈，握在手里。

“它多认了一位持有者。”德拉科･马尔福用老魔杖指着哈利･波特，慢吞吞地说。

那一瞬间似乎所有事都可以解释了，哈利没办法说出原因，但他的确相信德拉科没有撒谎。也许是老魔杖的持有者们之间无法解释的联系，或许是德拉科看向他的眼神依旧如同之前那样明明白白地写着什么。

他明白了，这就是为什么哈利在古灵阁里找不到其他人魔法签名的原因，一个人无法检测出自己的魔法签名，哈利是老魔杖的持有者，而德拉科使用的魔法来自老魔杖。

难怪他敢否认。

沉默持续的时间比上次更长，终于，罗恩不敢置信地开口：“所以说到底……我当初瞎说的还真给猜中了？”

･*..☆.｡.:*・°.*･ﾟ .ﾟ･*..☆.｡.:*・°.*･ﾟ

* * *

  
暗红色的液体滴在石头上的声音清晰可闻，没有习惯血腥场面的巫师倒抽着冷气捂住眼睛。

褪色的世界被涌出的血液缓缓带回色彩，哈利眼睁睁看着德拉科的白衬衫被红色浸透，理智不断告诉他面前这个人是专业的魔术师，惊悚类的魔术他不是没在租来的碟子里看过，然而空气中愈发浓厚的血腥味儿和金发巫师看上去比平时更苍白的脸全都在脑海里叫嚷着这是真的那个人受伤了。

“怎么才能……彻底摆脱惹人烦的傲罗？”魔术师艰难地抬起头扫视观众，说话带着明显的气音。“我认为，只要永远不处于同一个世界，这个目标很容易达成。”

他突然用右手伸进匕首切开的伤口中，血肉被搅动的声音引发了好几声惊叫，终于有人反应了过来，试图解除德拉科周围的盾牌，却最多只是让它闪了几下，从完全透明变成了半透明状。

哈利知道那个盾牌为什么出现，也知道哪怕是自己都不可能解除，他们之前尝试过。但傲罗依旧抽出了魔杖，却在看到德拉科似乎是无意间看向他的神情时住手了。

那双眼睛简直明明白白地写着“不要捣乱”。

对，马尔福是魔术师。哈利再次在心里告诉自己，深吸一口气，努力克制住做些什么的冲动呆在原地等这场魔术结束。

那边魔术师继续气若游丝：“割掉自己脑袋的难度太高了，”他边说边将手往里掏得更深，德拉科站德越来越不稳，膝盖慢慢弯曲。

“所以……我用心脏代替。”

话音落下，苍白的右手猛地从伤口中扯出，掌心中握着一颗血淋淋的、依旧在跳动的心脏。

“把生命献给魔鬼，Good-bye forever.”

魔术师歪头笑了笑，整个身体脱力向前倒去，然而从膝盖落地的瞬间，人类的躯体崩坏变成了无数张扑克牌向四周散开。当半透明的盾牌消失，哈利･波特冲到先前德拉科站的位置时，地面上只留下血泊中的一套衣服和一颗还在抽搐的心脏能证明刚才的确有人来过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当众掏心的惊悚魔术灵感来自Derren Brown +惊天魔盗团Jack假死，德拉科其实也没啥别的意思，他是魔术师嘛，表演欲作祟  
> 顺便给全魔法部一个san check的机会ry


	7. Ⅶ

“老魔杖和普通的魔杖不一样，普通的魔杖仅仅能引导你身体中的魔法能量，而老魔杖本身就是能量源。所以它不在乎巫师真正的实力，谁抢走了就是谁的。”

魔法部地下一层，部长办公室。金斯莱坐在办公桌后看着面前想都没想过会同时出现在同一个空间里还没打起来的四个人，有些怀疑世界的真实性。

特别是那个姓马尔福的小鬼手里还拿着老魔杖，而其他三个战争英雄虽然多少都有些警惕但居然没一个握着魔杖的，要不是公认不可能被夺魂咒控制的哈利･波特也在，金斯莱早把整个傲罗司给喊上来了。

马尔福家的小鬼拖着那副令人讨厌的慢吞吞的长腔：“正如你所见，部长，我是老魔杖的主人之一。而在意识到这件事那么多年后也没有什么威胁魔法部的动作本身就是我的诚意。我的要求很简单，把原本属于我的东西还回来就行，想来应该不是什么难事儿。”

金发巫师语气轻快，金斯莱内心满是脏话。

不是难事儿个梅林的胡子，德拉科･马尔福这举动就像是以整个魔法界为人质，然后向魔法部索要不菲的赎金。战后魔法部从马尔福家的金库里拿的加隆有多少金斯莱心里还是有底的。

可既然能在战后立刻当上魔法部部长，他当然有面不改色应对各种突发事件的强大心理素质，哪怕伏地魔突然复活金斯莱也只会冷静地安排傲罗去抓人，不过是多了一个老魔杖的持有者，看上去还没有明显的敌意，还不至于让他将心情表现在脸上。

“如果你说的全是实话，马尔福先生，显然我们没有任何可以约束你的能力。对魔法部来说这不是公平的交易。”金斯莱理智地分析，得出了和赫敏相同的结论。

德拉科冷笑出声；“事到如今和我谈公平？”

他没有向面对罗恩时直接承认自己的本意就是威胁，而是心不在焉地伸手示意哈利的方向。

“你们不是毫无应对方法，你们可有救世主！别忘了他也是老魔杖的主人之一。”顿了顿，德拉科补充：“但是，既然老魔杖是为了力量而被创造出来的武器，那么因为执念太强而不经意间借助了它那么多次力量的我、和几年来和想都没想起过自己拥有这根魔杖的波特，部长，你认为魔杖会倾向于回应谁的愿望？”

几乎所有的魔杖都会有一个最合适的使用者，然而作为力量本身的老魔杖却并不是。没人知道诗翁彼豆故事集里说的是不是真的，老魔杖究竟是某个魔杖制造者做的还是死神送给佩弗利尔三兄弟的礼物之一，因此也没人能真正了解老魔杖的秘密。

简单来说，老魔杖的能力德拉科想怎么扯就怎么扯，传说本身就神乎其神，而只要金斯莱有脑子，他就不敢拿整个魔法界冒险。

更何况几乎所有人都亲眼看到当初战争结束后在霍格沃茨，德拉科･马尔福没有任何武器惊恐到了极点，满心只想着有没有什么能救救自己的方法，于是被另一个持有者握在手里的老魔杖做出了回应，它将力量借给惊恐的持有者，在有人攻击他时凭空出现一面透明的盾牌。

后来，哈利･波特用老魔杖修好了冬青木魔杖，把它放回了邓布利多的坟墓里，从此不去过多思考它的存在；德拉科孤身一人在不熟悉的麻瓜界到处晃悠，想要什么熟悉的东西来怀念、想要保护自己的力量、想拿回原本属于自己的所有物。他甚至不知道自己依旧是老魔杖的主人，只是愿望过于强烈，老魔杖的魔法最终回应了他。

在千万条道路中，德拉科选择了或许是最艰难、然而也是自己最熟悉的那个，他用魔术在麻瓜的世界中寻找魔法，寻找自己的立足之所。

仅此而已，毕竟只有德拉科自己知道当老魔杖突然出现客厅桌子上时，由于从小就听说老魔杖的主人没一个有好下场，他吓得差点儿把它直接扔出窗外。

德拉科不是卢修斯，他没心情追求什么力量权力，以至于他一直怀疑老魔杖会对自己的愿望那么敏感完全是因为哈利･波特不搭理它，选择自己根本用的是排除法。

但是好用就行，能给他底气和资本就行，他才不在乎那么多。

金发巫师看着陷入沉思的魔法部部长，微微挑眉。

来魔法部之前他和黄金三人组达成了共识，他不会用老魔杖的能力做出威胁魔法界的事，只要魔法部肯将被没收的金库正大光明还给他。拿去修复霍格沃茨的金加隆算他欠学校的，但是其余从马尔福金库中拿走的东西一分也不能少必须还回来。

“我可以当个匿名的慈善家，”德拉科解释，“但我不会让别人拿着我的钱去当慈善家，得了吧格兰杰！别这么看我，你肯定知道这是什么感觉，你连我用你口袋里的硬币表演完魔术还回去心里都在骂我。”

被说中了的赫敏挪开视线。

“你就这么肯定我不会在知道事实后反过来对付你？”在去魔法部之前，哈利找机会悄悄问德拉科。

“先不说两个老魔杖持有者对上了到底能不能施展有效的攻击魔咒的问题，”德拉科耸耸肩，“你可是哈利･波特。”

“可能和你的印象有些出入，马尔福。就算那么多人喊我救世主，我也不是什么有求必应的老好人。”直到现在也会时不时被一些人用“你可是救世主”的理由要求哈利做某些他很讨厌又很难拒绝的事的傲罗语气僵硬地指出。

“谁说那个了？”德拉科看白痴似的看着哈利，“显然我可以自己一个人做到我想做的事，你只是正好出现了。而且……你帮过我一次，波特，那种情况下就算你头也不回飞出去也没人会你做得不对。”

他冷静地提起自己曾险些葬身的厉火的经历，没有继续看着哈利，眼神空洞仿佛在看什么遥远的东西。

“你没必要回来，但实际上你回来了。所以，我想试试赌一把，反正输赢没差。”

这样的信任很奇妙，德拉科･马尔福和哈利･波特从上学第一天就是死对头，每天都在思考怎么能坑得对方被退学。互相顶着脑袋作对好几年，结果最后遇到危险了，反而不约而同后退半步，留出的距离刚好够握住彼此的手。

因为并不是朋友，反而只要一点善意就知道值不值得。

哈利没话说了，他完全可以理解德拉科的心情，记忆中苍白的男孩儿颤抖着说“我不确定”，他没必要这么说，但实际上他就这么干了。这件事哈利记得很清楚，正因如此当魔术师说那些魔杖并不是被夺走的时候，哈利才没有反驳。

一点点善意就值得。

金斯莱还是没有回应，德拉科微微侧身向后瞥了一眼，最初还装模作样警惕着的傲罗现在连装都懒得装，双手插在口袋里，注意到德拉科看过来向他投去一个无奈的眼神，满脸写着不想在休息日工作想要下班回家。

整个屋子里怕是除了德拉科自己，只有哈利･波特相信他真的没想对魔法部造成威胁了。

德拉科不由得想笑：真的讽刺，到头来你最大的敌人才是最了解你的。

“不如这么想，部长。”他决定再卖救世主一个不指望收回来的人情，清清嗓子开口道：“我记得你曾经当过麻瓜首相的护卫，那么，我假设你知道有几个麻瓜国家有种叫作原子弹的武器？”

金斯莱微微点头示意德拉科继续。

“你见过哪个国家要求另一个国家销毁他们的原子弹的吗？”魔术师质问，然后自己回答：“没有！不如说即使要求了也会被无视！这就是我们现在的情况，我不可能放弃我的优势，你可以选择答应我的条件或者无视警告对我出手。可如果这样，最后承担后果的可是整个魔法部。”

“我就是个移动的原子弹，”德拉科笑得挑衅；“你不会想看到我爆炸。”

* * *

  
两个月后。

“我真的不敢相信，”罗恩一边鼓掌一边摇着头对旁边的哈利说，“我居然真的被你拉过来看马尔福的表演了！马尔福！世界要毁灭了吗？”

“得了吧，罗恩，你都坐在这看完全场了，鼓掌鼓得比我还起劲儿。”哈利翻白眼。

德拉科的威胁最终还是成功了，就像赫敏在他们去魔法部的途中抱怨的那样，他手里的牌太多了，每一张都没办法忽视。金斯莱拖着不肯立刻回复实际上有些打心理战的意思，放在几年前说不定德拉科就会被糊弄着同意一些对自己完全没有好处的条件，然而不巧，那段时间魔术师一直在学习心灵魔术，除非傻了，否则不可能察觉不到魔法部部长各种小动作的含义。

得到了德拉科·马尔福口头上以及过往的行动保证不会利用老魔杖的能力对魔法部造成威胁的金斯莱刚松一口气，原本他甚至不知道德拉科在麻瓜界表演魔术的事，突然被捅到他面前就牵扯出了老魔杖，又好不容易把人送走，便是没想到第二天就听说德拉科·马尔福在中庭广场当众自杀。

哈利被金斯莱拖进部长办公室，按着肩膀严肃地问小马尔福究竟想干什么。还处于惊吓中没有缓过来的哈利也不知怎么想的，脱口而出可能就是想表演一下魔术展现他有多厉害？

金斯莱想了半天没想到如何反驳，于是哈利从此多了个任务——盯着马尔福。

罗恩和赫敏嘲笑了他好久的这根本就是假公济私，而毫不掩饰地说，当哈利真的在离德拉科公寓不远的街头发现了正在公园里表演魔术的魔术师后，一直悬着的心才落了下来。

总的来说，哈利买票看德拉科的魔术秀甚至可以回魔法部报销票钱，而且考虑到他们两个都是老魔杖的持有者，金斯莱没有另外安排人和哈利一起，每天还少了一个里德在耳边念叨实在是理想生活。

“你都不知道看了多少次了，哥们儿，我可是第一次看现场的。”罗恩为自己辩解，“谁能想到小白鼬也能变得这么有意思？说真的，我觉得好几个魔术效果都可以用在笑话店的新品上！”

“我提前为霍格沃茨的教授默哀。”哈利真诚地说。

这次魔术秀的最后和哈利第一次来看德拉科的表演时一样，魔术师说他要尝试一下最近刚学会的新魔术，当时哈利就抓住了魔杖以防再看到什么惊悚的场景。令人安心的是这次的压轴魔术是催眠术，魔术师让一个被催眠的女孩儿写下了一些数字，然后让那个女孩儿在保持催眠状态下观众中选一个人。德拉科提醒说希望能给她让开路，因此在女孩儿晃晃悠悠路过罗恩面前、红发巫师试着去碰她之前，愣是被德拉科瞪得缩回了手。

“我差点儿以为瞪我的是斯内普。”罗恩心有余悸地说。

女孩儿写的数字正好是被选择的观众身上带的英镑总和，而当她被解除催眠状态后甚至意识不到自己之前做了什么，连下楼梯时因为不稳把高跟鞋脱了都毫无印象。

幸好没有其他傲罗来看这场表演，否则肯定会传出“马尔福不用夺魂咒就能控制别人的行为”这种话，又会是一场大麻烦。话说回来，刚假死没两天就跳出来上访谈节目的除了德拉科･马尔福也没谁了。和哈利不同，德拉科只可能嫌自己还不够高调。

“还不走吗，哈利？”这次的两张票都是靠近中间的位置，因此魔术刚散场时他们都没急着动，现在人已经走的差不多了，罗恩站起来伸了个懒腰，低头问依旧稳稳地坐在位置上的傲罗。

“我再等会儿，”哈利指了指通往后台的方向。“我有些问题需要问马尔福，你先回去吧，罗恩，晚了乔治又要扣你工资。”他开玩笑道。

“别提他！我根本不是他亲弟弟！那个奸商，我就请几个小时的假他都让我加班一整天！一整天！”罗恩冲某个不在这里的人竖起中指，没有多问哈利留下的原因转头就跑。从他短暂的傲罗经验来看，罗恩还是知道他们有很多事不能随便和其他人讨论的。

会场里的人越来越少，灯光逐渐暗了下来。哈利坐在椅子上不断地将袖口挽起来又放下去，显得有些焦躁。

终于，在只剩他一个人之后，漆黑的舞台上传来了一个声音。

“盯着我那么久了，傲罗波特，你盯出来什么了吗？”

聚光灯突然打在舞台边缘，德拉科翘着二郎腿坐在台阶上，单手撑着下巴，语气中听不出心情。

还真是喜欢毫无意义的高调登场。哈利在心里默默嘲讽。

“事实上，我还真盯出来了点儿东西。”哈利撑着扶手跳出来，德拉科的表情顿时变得不太自然，这种不自然一直持续到傲罗站到他面前把口袋翻了个遍，尴尬地挠挠头，问德拉科能不能借他一副扑克牌。

德拉科不知道哈利･波特想玩儿什么花样，在傲罗说盯出来什么的时候还以为魔法部依旧不死心想要威胁自己，但考虑到不管魔法部想干什么肯定都用不到扑克牌，德拉科犹豫了一下，老老实实地从口袋里掏出一盒装在牌盒里的蓝色单车牌。

反正他有一大堆，不心疼。

“嗯……我记得是需要先洗牌……”哈利一边喃喃自语一边不熟练地重复了几次三段切，整理好之后将牌收在自己掌心中就那么放着，看向德拉科；“现在你随便选一张牌。”

德拉科愈发莫名其妙，他一直盯着哈利的手，切牌不熟练的程度完全可以排除控牌的可能。既然如此他选什么应该都无所谓。

“方块A。”德拉科抬抬下巴。

“方块A，好的。”哈利右手在牌叠旁边打了个响指，魔术师突然竖起手掌示意暂停。

“等等，波特。虽然我不知道你突然在我面前表演魔术是什么意思，但是现在你把方块A藏到了你左手袖口里对吗？”

“我才没有！”哈利被冒犯般反驳，他飞快地扯开自己的袖口伸到德拉科面前；“看！这里什么都没有！你为什么不摸摸自己放牌的口袋！”

德拉科脸上原本就若有若无的笑容彻底消失了，他飞快地直起身子掏了掏口袋，脸色变得更难看了，慢慢地拿出一张牌面上写了个地址的空白扑克。

“如果你是想说这个地址和我有什么关系，波特，我可以发誓这地方……等等。”德拉科吞回去原本的后半句话，震惊地看着哈利，“你他妈是用魔法放进来的是吗？！天杀的巫师！！”

你有注意到自己也是天杀的巫师中的一员吗？！

哈利无奈地摊开手；“我很努力练习了，但是魔术比魔法难太多了，根本学不会，还不如无杖魔法简单。”

“若无其事地说无杖魔法简单你他妈还好意思自称一般人？！”德拉科不知道该夸他谦虚还是鄙视他脑子有问题，这可和借用老魔杖的力量完全不同，拿一杯榨好的苹果果汁泼人和徒手捏爆苹果用纯天然果汁泼人难度能一样吗！

“这明明是最基本的魔术，我没练几天就会了……”迷茫中，魔术师习惯性选择去做自己最擅长的事。他从哈利手中夺回扑克飞快地洗牌，同时低声念叨：“你会看到稍微练过的魔术师都不会在表演近景魔术时把袖口留在手腕的地方，太容易被人怀疑袖口有机关。所以我们一般都是——”

德拉科说着顺势先捋起了左手的袖子，下一瞬间僵硬地停下了动作，还没等他想好是装傻还是重新放下来，一只手就搭在了他的手背上制止了他接下来的任何动作。

“没关系，”最有理由讨厌那个标记的人平静地开口，“那就是道伤疤而已。”

黑魔标记已经褪色得不那么明显了，然而仔细观察的话轮廓依旧清晰。当初它被烙到自己手臂上的疼痛让德拉科差点儿昏过去，他向来怕疼，那种像是用刀子一片一片割下血肉的感觉他这辈子再也不想经历一次。

他后悔过，得到黑魔标记后不止一次后悔，只是从来没对别人说过。他知道没人会在乎，他们只会看到一个犯罪者一个食死徒，胳膊上刻着永远无法消失的罪证。

然而哈利･波特却说，那就是道伤疤而已。

不是罪证、不是仇恨，是经历过战争的人留在身上的一道疤痕。

德拉科低着头眨眨雾蒙蒙的眼。

“麻瓜们只觉得这是普通的纹身。”于是，魔术师没有试图放下左手的袖子，将右边的也卷了起来，继续洗牌。“我说，我讨厌它，他们会点头附和说啊我们懂的，年轻的时候大家都觉得这种纹身很酷，脑子一热就去纹了，结果没过几年就开始后悔，洗掉也很麻烦，都怪当初太年轻，可谁还没有个年轻的时候呢？”

“可我们都没有能够年轻的时候。”德拉科敲了敲洗好的牌叠，抬头直视哈利的眼睛。“刚才说什么来着？方块A？”

说着，他单手弹开了最上面的那张牌，恰好是张方块A。

“这才是麻瓜魔术。”魔术师用手指点着牌一字一句道，“用魔法太掉价了。”

哈利看了那张牌好一会儿，难过地叹气，“好吧，看来我盯的时间还不够长。”

“什么？”德拉科被气笑了，“你盯着我的目的是为了偷学魔术？梅林啊，听听，这话出自一个跟踪了我几乎一整年的人之口！”

“不然呢！我又不是真觉得你有什么阴谋，盯着个魔术师除了学魔术还能干什么？”被提到黑历史的哈利满脸通红地尴尬反驳。

“那你要怎么解释这个？”魔术师手指夹着那张写了地址的塞在傲罗眼前晃了晃。

“哦，那个。”哈利突然显得没什么底气，他看着自己的脚尖；“嗯……那是家意大利餐厅的地址，我预订了今晚的座位。也就是说……我今晚有可能成功约你出去吃饭吗？”

二十多岁的男人说起这话来活像个霍格沃茨还没毕业的低年级学生，德拉科直勾勾地看着局促不安的哈利试图从他脸上找到开玩笑的痕迹，救世主不善于隐藏情绪，更何况德拉科最近一直在练习心灵魔术。他看出了慌乱、紧张甚至还有期待，但怎么看都不像是在开玩笑。

他准备了几百种回应方法，唯独没想到这种情况。对上天选之子救世主，他从来没有胜算。

半分钟过去了，谁也没说话。就在哈利崩溃地想自己是不是太突然了时对面终于传来一声轻笑。

“我今晚没什么事儿，”金发的魔术师低声笑道，“所以我想，这是可以安排的。”

德拉科弯下眉毛，手里紧紧地攥着写了地址的空白扑克。好像几年前下意识松开的手，这次再也不会松开了。

  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于老魔杖的设定是我瞎扯  
> 德拉科表演的最后那个催眠魔术基本是在复述达伦布朗的催眠魔术，妹子走下来选人的时候真的挺吓人的那画面  
> 哈利试图变的魔术参考惊天魔盗团1里，丹尼尔他们在拉斯维加斯表演魔术前逗布莱德利的片段
> 
> 【关于他们去吃晚饭之后】  
> 哈利：我们可以顺便讨论一下魔术（magic without magic）  
> 马尔福：说到这个，我一直觉得应该说成magic without wands才更符合情况  
> 哈利：不不不我觉得with wands还是十分有必要的  
> 马尔福：？？？？？我怀疑你在开车但是我没有证据


	8. 魔术参考&设定瞎叨叨

**参考视频 ↓**

  
《惊天魔盗团/Now You See Me》1&2

**B站↓**  
av5613639：各种花切手法  
av48331373：巧克力糖与魔方  
av67870514：硬币魔术

  
当众假死以及心灵魔术分别来自Derren Brown的「Infamous」和「Enigma」，实在有太多了我也不知道哪个才是译者上传的，就不给链接了，各位如果有想看的可以直接在搜索框里搜

* * *

**碎碎念**   
  
  
  


一如既往写文是为了安利BGM（不是

我的确说了这篇很轻松愉快的嘛，它从头到尾也没什么特别沉重的地方

对，德拉科在麻瓜界生活

但这是他自己选的，他过得很好的，是个有很多人喜欢的魔术师，他往舞台上一站都有一群人会为他欢呼  
  
  


但他为什么要当魔术师呢？考虑到他的身份，这实在有点儿太出头鸟的感觉

因为喜欢？老魔杖的持有者之一无所畏惧？这都是原因，但他可是个把生存刻进本能里的马尔福，更不要说最开始他学花切学魔术的时候还不知道自己是老魔杖的主人

> 【'Cos that's the only way I know, How to stay breathing, And keep myself from feeling, Every single blow that comes my way】

他只是很熟悉魔法（magic），他唯一擅长的就是MAGIC

德拉科･马尔福从出生开始就只知道这么一条可以生存的道路

所以无论多难他都会走的

哈利･波特会选择帮他完全是意外之喜

没有哈利他也能一个人好好过下去，但是打死不会回到魔法界回到那个他最熟悉的地方

救世主对伤疤的理解算是给他开了一扇门吧w让他知道不是每个魔法界的人都那么讨厌自己

最有理由恨他的那个人对他说，那是伤痕，你受伤了

而不是你是罪人

虽然他不会再离开麻瓜界，但或许，他有了些勇气在魔法界也持续呼吸

* * *

一开始也说了这篇设定和未来某正经剧情向长篇很像嘛w

但故事内容完全不同，那篇更……某些方面会稍微压抑一点点_(:з」∠)_


End file.
